Everything Can Change
by Anodynic Love
Summary: Hilary just left Kai with a broken heart. What will happen when two new female bladers join the Bladebreakers?KaiOC.16th Chapter up!Please read and review my other fic!ANTI HILARY AND ANTI TYSON FANS UNITE!
1. The New Bladers

Me: Hi everyone! )

Ray: Hi.

Kai: Hn.

Me: Say somethi-

Crazed fan girl: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! I LOVE YOU KAI!

Me: Oh shut up. (whacks her on the head with a frying pan. She faints.)

Ray: (sweatdrops)

Kai: (sweatdrops too)

Me: That's better.

Kai: Remind me never to get on her bad side.

Me: So hurry up and on with the disclaimer!

Kai: Okay, okay. musicnotes does not own beyblade.

Me: That's right!

Kai: And me. Thank god.

Chapter 1: The New Bladers-----------------------------

A major beyblade competition is coming up so Tyson is over at Max's house since his family went overseas. Mr Dickinson called them to meet him that day…

Max was about to try to wake Tyson up again where there was a knock on the door. "Must be Kai and Ray." He thought. Flinging the door open, his two friends sauntered in.

"Hey." He greeted them.

"Hn." (Guess who said that.)

"Why does Mr Dickinson want us at such an unearthly hour?" Ray groaned as he threw himself on the sofa.

"Beats me."

"Where's Tyson? Mr Dickinson might get mad if we're late."

"Erm…lets say he's still sleeping…"

"What!" Kai yelled as he stormed up to the guest room.

"Tyson!" Kai roared to wake his sleeping teammate.

"Huh? What time izzit?" Tyson mumbled.

"Nearly time to kick your butt if you don't get moving!"

Ray's POV-

Before we could leave the house, Mr Dickinson called, "I've summoned two new bladers from America to join your team. Remember to get them from the airport at 4 today."

"Sure Mr Dickinson." I hung up. "Well, we don't need to go…"

"Sleep…" Tyson drawled and flopped on the couch.

"Pig." Kai muttered under his breath.

"I heard that! And I'm not one!"

"Then what are you!"

"Better than you!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Prove it!"

"Oh brother, its gonna be one long afternoon." Max groaned.

"Agreed." I said.

Kenny's POV-

Later that afternoon… "Guys, its already 3.30, we've got to go and get the new bladers."

"Come on bitch." Kai called to Tyson.

"A girl can only be called a bitch!"

"That's exactly why I called you that!"

At the airport…

"Mm…this sandvitch is vood!" Tyson murmured with his mouth full of food.

"If anybody asks, I don't know the freak." I heard Kai mutter to Ray.

"I heard that!" Tyson yelled accusingly.

"Its true." Kai retorted.

Sora's POV-

It's so nice to be in Japan. I mean, beyblading round the world, is cool. With my best friend, Lorelei to suffer with me, what could go wrong?

When we caught sight of our group, one blue-haired guy was trying to strangle a grey-haired guy, trying because the rest was pulling them apart. What the hell-? We walked up to them. "Bladebreakers?"

-Kenny's POV-

"Bladebreakers?" Two females asked.

"Yup." I answered.

"We're your new bladers." The dark haired girl said.

"What? Girls?" exclaimed Max.

" 'fraid so." Said the brown haired girl.

Tyson's POV-

Our new bladers are so…wow. I mean the brown haired girl has almond eyes that look nearly golden and her smile has this power to make me feel so self-conscious. Her blade was strapped to her waist and she looked so cool. Wearing fingerless gloves like Kai but hey, I'm NOT calling Kai cool. She's curvy but curvy at the right places. Thank god not another Hilary, that hag.

Kai's POV-

"This is Kai, our team captain." Kenny introduced, "I'm Kenny but call me Chief."

"Max."

"Ray."

"Tyson."

"Lorelei." The dark haired said.

"Sora." The brown haired thrust her hand out and Kenny shook it. "Hope we burn a trail of victory across the world." A chorus of "Yeah"s answered her.

"Lets get moving." I mumbled.

Lorelei's POV-

"Let me help you with your bags…" Ray offered. I smiled. Maybe this won't be so bad after all. I think Tyson, somewhat inspired by this act, copied Ray and offered to carry Sora's bags. He heaved and turned bright red. I giggled and Sora shot me an "I-did-not-place-a-ton-in-there" look.

Kai's POV-

I sighed. " Hurry up already."

"Alright, alright…" But he still could not lift it.

"Argh! Can't you even lift a girl's bag?" I asked incredulously as I lifted the bag with ease and swung it on my shoulder. Tyson's jaw dropped and I couldn't help but smirk.

Sora's POV-

Incredible. I'm sure we'll never get bored with this group. "Are they always at each other's throats?" I asked Ray.

"Unfortunately." Lorelei laughed and I shook my head.

"Does Kai bully or something?"

"He's a great guy but since you're a girl, he won't do a thing to you."

"If I'm a guy?"

"Watch what you say and do."

"We need to see your bitbeast and attacks." Kenny fell behind next to us.

"Sure."

"Whom do we go against?"

"Max and Tyson."

"Why not Ray and Kai?"

"They are the best bladers in this group."

"So?"

"If you beat Max and Tyson, you'll be in their league."

"I must warn you about something…" Ray said softly.

"What?"

"Make sure you beat Tyson."

"Why?"

"If you don't, you earn a one-way ticket to his town of pain, suffering, hours of training and your very worst nightmare. Courtesy of Kai."

"Oh."

End of Chapter 1.

Me: So what do you guys think?

Ray: I like it.

Me: (thinks) Score!

Kai: Hn.

Me: (glares at him) Thanks for feedback, Sir Hiwatari. One day I'll make sure I'll get another word out of your mouth besides "Hn."

Ray: (Sweatdrops) Remember to R&R.


	2. Getting To Know Each Other

**Me: Hey again!**

**Ray: Shush.**

**Me: Why?**

**Ray: Kai's sleeping.**

**Me: So?**

**Ray: Um… if you wake him up, he won't exactly be Mr. Sunshine.**

**Me: So?**

**Ray: You might not live.**

**Me: So?**

**Ray: Nevermind… I give up.**

**Me: That guy needs a rude awakening. Hehehehe.**

**Ray: I'll just do the disclaimer, alright?**

**Me: (distracted) Whatever.**

**Ray: musicnotes does not own beyblade.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thank you all reviewers!**

**ChaoticPhoenix27- I already have updated! Enjoy!**

**Rissy-Riss- Glad you think it's hilarious! Read and mellow out!**

**Untoachable- Thankies!**

**Pishcules- THANK YOU SO MUCH! You surprised me by saying it's awesome. You gave me more confidence!**

Chapter 2: Bey Battles------------------------------

Kai's POV-

After checking in the hotel, the Bladebreakers brought their new bladers to a beydish in a nearby park. "Dragoon!"

"Guardian Driger!" Sora launched her beyblade. I saw Ray look at Sora in awe.

"What's up with the bitbeast?" I asked.

"Well, it's considered a very sacred bitbeast in my village. I thought it was only a legend." He replied, eyes still on Sora's beyblade.

"Dragoon!" Tyson was seriously running out of patience. Dragoon was attacking G. Driger fiercely but G. Driger showed no signs of weakening. I sighed. He obviously needed one more hour of practice.

"It seems G. Driger is enduring and healing at the same time." Dizzi announced. I raised an eyebrow. This girl is surprising me. That bites.

"Dragoon, let's end this! Victory Storm!" Dragoon glowed and closed in on G. Driger but it simply dodged.

"What?"

Sora smirked, "Guardian Driger! Heavenly Flame!" G. Driger turned gold and sent a streak of fire that pierced Dragoon and slammed it out of the stadium.

"You do know what this means, right Tyson?" I questioned lazily. He groaned.

"Extra practice?"

"Give the guy a prize." My voice dripped of sarcasm.

Ray's POV-

"How did you get Guardian Driger?" I asked Sora.

"I was lost in a forest when I was little. I was about to give up the hope of being found. Then a bitbeast emerged from the lake and sort of like protected me. My parents found me and I had Guardian Driger." She recounted.

"I'm impressed."

"It's nothing."

Kai's POV-

Lorelei faced off against Max. Ho hum. Let's hope Max surprises me. "Draciel!"

"Larrah!" It's an eagle with sharp claws. The beyblades clashed.

"Draciel, Defence Wall!" Twit. He attacked a bit too quick. Draciel sped towards Larrah.

"Larrah! Slash Speed!" Larrah disappeared when Draciel struck and appeared when Draciel was caught unawares. There was a bright spark and Draciel was knocked out of the dish. Guess I was right.

"Heh heh, um…" Max turned to me with a sheepish look on his face. "Kai?"

"Hn?"

"Um…does this concern my practice?"

"What do you think?"

"Um…yeah?"

"Amazing, Max! You guessed it!" I yawned. He sighed and the rest tittered.

"Don't forget, Tyson. You too."

"Aw man!"

"Tomorrow, flight to Russia at 10. We'll come to your hotel at 8." I told Sora.

"Gotcha."

Sora's POV-

"So, you guys want to come in for a while?" Lorelei asked when the guys walked us back to the hotel.

"We've got nothing better to do…"

"Um…that's not a straight answer."

"Okay." I unlocked the room door and we gathered in the living room.

"What do you want to do?"

"Gramps wants me to get some stuff." Tyson groaned. "Someone go with me?"

"I'll go." Kenny volunteered. I snatched up my iPod and put on my earphones. Kelly Clarkson's "Miss Independent" because it's kinda like me.

Miss independent

Miss self sufficient

Miss keep your distance

Miss unafraid

Miss outta my way

Miss don't let a man interfere, no

Miss on her own

Miss almost grown

Miss never let a man help her off her throne

I sang, smiling and bobbing my head to the beat.

So, by keeping her heart protected

She'd never ever feel rejected

Little miss apprehensive

Said ooo, she fell in love

What is this feeling taking over

Thinking no one could open her door

Surprise it's time to feel what's real

What happened to Miss independent

No longer need to be defensive

Goodbye old you when love is true

I caught sight of Ray with Lorelei and I grinned slyly. Then I saw Kai and Max staring at me. I successfully held my laughter back and continued.

Miss guarded heart

_**Miss play it smart  
**_

_**Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no  
**_

_**But she miscalculated  
**_

_**She didn't want to end up jaded  
**_

_**And this Miss decided not to miss out on true love  
**_

_**So, by changing her misconceptions  
**_

_**She went in a new direction  
**_

_**And found inside she felt a connection  
**_

_**She fell in love**_

I LOVE this song.

What is this feeling taking over

_**Thinking no one could open her door  
**_

_**Surprise it's time to feel what's real  
**_

_**What happened to Miss independent  
**_

_**No longer need to be defensive  
**_

_**Goodbye old you when love is true**_

I saw Lorelei gesture to me at Max and Kai. I nodded knowingly.

When Miss independent walked away

No time for love that came her way

She looked in the mirror and thought today

What happened to Miss no longer afraid

It took some time for her to see

How beautiful love could truly be

No more talk of why can't that be me

I'm so glad I finally see…

What is this feeling taking over

Thinking no one could open her door

Surprise it's time to feel what's real

What happened to Miss independent

No longer need to be defensive

Goodbye old you when love

when love is true

I pulled the earphones out and remarked, "When are you two going to stop gawking at me?"

"Hn." Kai said.

"Encore!" Max clapped.

"Yeah, better than Max rapping." Kai smirked. "Or trying to rap."

"I'm not that bad!"

"It sounds like Tyson opera singing." We laughed.

End Of Chapter 2…

Me: Hi you guys!"

Tyson: Hey.

Max: Hi.

Tyson: Ray! (Sees Kai sleeping.)

Ray: (startled) What?

Tyson: You didn't tell me Mr. Sunshine's sleeping!

Me: What's the big deal?

Max: We had encounters.

Tyson: Of the awakened Mr. Sunshine.

Me: Hehehe. I'm gonna wake him up in a very effective way.

Ray: (sweatdrops) Don't forget to R&R.


	3. In Russia And A Sprained Ankle

Me: Hey, everyone! I've got the Bladebreakers here and a sleeping Mr. Sunshine here. I'm going to wake him up.

Tyson: Now?

Me: Yeah, say your last words now. (screams in Kai's ear.) KAI! TYSON HAS DRANZER!

Tyson: WHAT! NO!

Kai:(real pissed off) TYSON! (races towards Tyson) I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Tyson: No! musicnotes tricked you! Dranzer is in your pocket!

Kai: (checks) Oh yeah.

Tyson: Whew.

Kai: (starts to punch and kick Tyson.)

Tyson: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS FOR?

Kai: Because I want to.

Me: Pass the popcorn.

Ray: Here. (Passes me a tub of popcorn.)

Tyson: GUYS? A little help here?

Me: Do you hear that high squeaking noise?

Ray: Nah.

Me: A little harder, Kai! This is so much better than cable television.

Max and Ray: Agreed.

Me: Sorry, people! Here's the fic! I do not own beyblade. Thank you all reviewers!

Thank you all reviewers! Q&A 

**Pishcules-** **Can you imagine Max rapping in his accent? And I just wrote something to insult Tyson.**

**Skyblue-tiger- Thanks for your review! I'm touched.**

Chapter 3: In Russia…and a sprained ankle-------------------

Sora's POV

"Flight to Russia at 10. We'll meet you at 8 downstairs at the lobby." Kai said when they were leaving our hotel room.

"Don't be late."

"Don't tell me. Tell Tyson." I shut the door after them and turned to Lorelei.

"What do you think so far?"

"The guys? Well, Ray is helpful and funny…how is the team captain?"

"Why ask me?"

"You were the one with him and Max."

"He didn't talk much." I shrugged.

"Do you regret leaving America?"

"You can't ask me that question yet. They might betray us. We can't tell. I mean they are guys."

"True." The next day at 8.15, Lorelei and I were waiting for the rest.

"Why can't they keep to the time?" I sighed, blowing my bangs away from my eyes.

"Here they come…" Lorelei straightened. True enough, they came. But it was no quiet entrance. Tyson was wailing because he missed breakfast and Kai yelling at him to shut up. Oh brother.

Kai's POV

Once we checked in the hotel in Russia, I started practice. Running along a

forest's borders. "Aaaaahhh! I can't feel my feet!" Tyson screeched and

fell flat on the dirt.

"Get UP!" I snarled. Two things happened at the same time, a twig snapped and a scream followed.

Sora's POV

I stepped on a twig; a net fell on me and pulled me up in mid-air! "Damn poachers! Get me out of here!" I yelled.

"Finally some action! I'll save you!" Tyson launched Dragoon stupidly. It tore the net and I fell out, screaming. I landed on something soft and I rubbed my eyes.

"Thank you, gravity!" I cried sarcastically. When I looked up I saw everyone staring at me. "Why are you guys staring at me like that?"

Kai's POV

I lifted my head and snapped to my senses. "GODDAMN you Tyson! Why the HELL did you do that for? People can get injured! Buy yourself a FREAKING clue!" I slammed my fist on the ground.

"And Sora?" I remembered.

"Yeah?"

"Can you get off me?"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" She stood up quickly. I got to my feet.

"AAAAAA!" I fell back down when pain slashed on my ankle. Ray strolled to my side and applied pressure on my ankle.

"Ow! Lay off would you?" I glared.

He ignored me and muttered, "Sprained ankle."

"Carry on running." I ordered and slowly got up.

"C'mon, we'll help you get back to the hotel." Tyson offered. "We prefer to run with our captain."

"You only want to skip practice." I retorted.

"Yeah, that too." Tyson smiled sheepishly.

"Knew it." I smirked.

"So?"

"Extra practice next time." I replied calmly.

"Oh no…" He groaned.

"That's for giving me an injury. So let's make it double running, 1000 sit-ups, 1000 pull-ups and my amount of push-ups, how's that?" I asked looking at his horrified face.

"B..b..but…" He stammered.

"You're too thrilled for words. Don't need to thank me."

"Huh? N..no!"

"This concerns everyone too."

"TYSON!" Max, Ray and Lorelei chased the shrieking blue-haired boy, leaving Sora holding me up, eating their dust.

"And bash him up good!" I yelled after them. Sora laughed and I smirked. Ah, sweet revenge.

Ray's POV

We caught up with Tyson and Max tackled his legs. "Have mercy, guys!" He screamed.

"You gave us more torture and YOU want mercy?" I yelled.

"SORRY!" But I sank my fist into his gut. After a good 10 minutes of beating. Tyson was slumped on the ground, unconscious.

"Good going, Max." I shook hands with Max.

"You guys were great!" Lorelei cheered.

"Who's going to carry him?"

"Not me!" Max refused.

"It sounds tempting but I will use up all my precious strength to carry a piece of vermin like him." I declined.

"You expect ME to carry a guy? I mean I would like a guy to carry me. Not the other way round." Lorelei said. I turned to Max.

"Let's drag him."

Kai's POV

"You okay so far?" Sora asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Hey…they're back." I looked up. I saw Max and Ray dragging an unconscious Tyson by the legs.

"That good?" I asked with my brow wrinkled.

"Out after 10 minutes of bashing." Ray reported. "With Max and my strength."

"God, that's sad!" I yelled. "With MY strength, he's out in 2 minutes."

**End of Chapter 3.**

Me: How did you like it, people? Oh, you finished? (to Kai.)

Kai: Yup.

Everyone: Awww……(except Tyson.)

Kai: Oh yeah, for getting me an injury in this chapter, another beating in…2 minutes.

Tyson: WHAT?

Kai: Why did I have to get an injury in this chapter?

Me: To give you a good excuse to beat Tyson again.

Kai: Oh. Thanks. I'm going to have SO much fun.

Me: Satisfy yourself. R&R, people!

Tyson: You're so evil!

Me: Kai, harder this time.

Kai: Gotcha.

Tyson: NOOOOOOOOO!


	4. Cancelled Practice And A B'day

Me: How's everyone?

Ray: Cool.

Max: Great.

Kai: Wonderful after beating the crap out of Tyson.

Tyson: (with a broken leg, bruises, torn muscles and black eyes.)

Everyone: What a great job!

Kai: It was nothing.

Me: You're too modest. Oh yeah, pishcules wants to give Tyson a right hook. Kai, you up to it?

Kai: Always…(grins evilly.)

Me: Your request, pishcules.

Tyson: I HATE YOOOOOOOUUUUUU! SADISTIC! YOU ENJOY TORTURING A POOR INNOCENT GU-

Kai: Oh shut UP! (delivers the right hook and Tyson goes unconscious.) Oh yes, just to clear things up, I do enjoy torturing an innocent guy.

Me: I don't see an innocent guy, Kai. Ray, what word am I thinking of?

Ray: Idiot.

Me: Oh yeah. Thanks. No innocent guy, Kai. Just an idiot.

Kai: True.

Me: I don't own beyblade.

Kai: I've conquered Tyson.

Me: That was a long time ago and ANYONE can conquer Tyson. Even his appetite.

Kai: Aw…Maybe I'll conquer Ray next…(grins evilly.)

Ray: Oh no you don't.

Kai: You can NEVER stop me…Hahahaha

Me: Shut up.

Kai: (scowls.)

Me: On with the fic!

Chapter 4 Cancelled Practice and a B'day Kai's POV 

_Shadows. Willows swayed, blocking my view of the damp forest. Tall trees hid the sunlight. I grew colder and colder and started to panic. Suddenly I heard her familiar voice. Sweet, comforting and slightly wistful. I ran to the source and came to a powerful waterfall. Her voice echoed in my ears, soothing me. Her back faced me, looking VERY familiar. The wind ruffled her brown hair, and the notes of her soft but clear voice paralyzed me. She turned around…_I sat up quickly, panting. Damn! I hate stupid dreams like that.

/Who is she? I could have sworn she was VERY familiar./

**She can't be, Dranzer.**

/How do you know? Maybe you're starting to like her…/

**Shut up. I just met her! And I don't want another encounter like Hilary.**

/ Whatever…but I know you…I thought you would have moved on by now/

Dranzer's voice faded from my head. I got up from the bed and cursed when the pain squeezed my ankle.

/ Good going./

Shut- 

/Forgot about your injured ankle/

**Yeah, yeah. **

Later on…

"Cancel practice!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"'Cause Tyson still sucks!"

"Hey!" Tyson protested. I ignored him. I was arguing with Sora.

"You're injured, how do you expect to practice?"

"I DON'T CARE! I'm never going to cancel practice!" I yelled and stood up and sat back down when the pain struck me.

"See? You've got to cancel!"

"The competition is a week from now! And Tyson still can't work his brain!"

"Can't we compromise?" Max sighed.

"Just beyblade." Kenny agreed. "But first let's pair you guys up."

"I'm pairing up with Sora!" Tyson yelled gleefully.

"No way!"

"Yeah, but according to Dizzi, Ray should go with Lorelei because they spring surprise attacks. Then Sora should go with-"

"Me!" Tyson yelled jubilantly.

"Kai."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. Guardian Driger and Dranzer are both good with fire so they go well together."

"Uh huh…I'm not convinced." Tyson crossed his arms.

"You don't need to be." Kenny shot back. "It's the best for this group."

"Fine…" Tyson grumbled.

"Whew." I heard Sora sigh in relief.

"Anyway, why do you want to cancel practice?" I returned to the dispute just now.

"Because I CARE!" She burst out.

"About what?" Tyson questioned.

"Ka- the team, duh!" She flushed deeply for a while. I felt a hot feeling rising up my neck.

/ She likes you…/ Dranzer sang at the back of my mind.

Shut your trap or else… 

/ She does! She nearly admitted it/

It's mutual! I AM her captain… 

/Hahahaha…/ Dranzer said dryly. / Like you don't know…you won't admit it…/

Sora's POV

Why did I open my mouth and nearly say I care about Kai? Argh!

/ You do… don't deny it…/

But… 

/Like you don't want to tell him…/

**I can't jump to conclusions, right? I mean I just met him.**

/True…/ G. Driger's voice disappeared and left me with my thoughts.

Lorelei's POV

That night, we were gathered in Ray and Kai's room. Sora excused herself and retreated to our room. How I wanted everything to turn out. "Guys, I've got big news."

"As big as Tyson's ego?" Max asked.

"Bigger, believe me, way bigger."

"What?" Max sat up straighter.

"Tomorrow…" I paused for some suspense.

"Sheesh, hurry up already. We're dying to find out." Tyson said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "Tomorrow is Sora's birthday."

"I'M BROKE!" Tyson screamed and Max gasped. My eyes wondered to see Kai's reaction. He opened his eyes and actually looked interested.

"When did you ever have cash?" Kai said from his corner.

"Before you guys fight, I just want to say Sora likes quiet dinners, not parties." I finished.

"Like Kai, but it's better if you hardly acknowledge it." Tyson smirked.

"So we leave it to you, Kai!" I got up and left.

Kai's POV

Why me?

/'Cause you are the strange one./

So? 

/They want to see another side of you./

Argh! I'm going to kill Tyson for saying… 

/You want to kill everybody./

**Now I have to do the dirty work.**

If you want it to be that way…/

End of Chapter 4.

Me: Kai, stop scowling.

Kai: I still want to bet the crap out of him…( stares at Tyson's unconscious form.) But you won't let me.

Me: Fine, people! Kai now accepts all requests to beat Tyson up. Send them in and Kai will beat the hell out of him for you.

Kai: Cool…

Me: Yes, can reviewers tell me your fav parts? I'd like to know.

Ray: R&R.


	5. A Happy Birthday

Me: Hi gals! (Sora and Lorelei come in.)

Sora: Hi.

Lorelei: Why is Tyson unconscious and beaten-up?

Me: Oh, just some business Kai had to finish up.

Kai: Please, Ray? It'll be quick, one good knockout.

Ray: Try Max.

Max: NOOOOOO!

Me: Oh shut up. (trips Max.) Oh yeah, happy birthday, Sora.

Sora: Thanks.

Me: Why are there no requests for Kai to beat Tyson up? Except one kick in the I-don't-want-to-say…

Kai: Been there, done that.

Me: (looks revolted) Ew. Lighten up, people. Tyson doesn't mind, right Tyson?

Tyson: (still unconscious)

Me: (smiles brightly.) He doesn't mind. I would like to thank my faithful reviewers, **pishcules, MyOwnWorld and skyblue-tiger**. You guys rock!

Kai: I know you're awake, Tyson. And you better get up or else.

Tyson: Fine, fine. (staggers to his feet.)

Kai: About time too. (strikes Tyson down.) This is for making me wait for you to get up.

Me: Harder. 'Cause of him, we had to wait…(checks watch.) five WHOLE minutes for him to regain consciousness.

Kai: Heard that?

Tyson: SORA!

Sora: What?

Tyson: You're the only one who can save me!

Sora: I am?

Tyson: Yeah!

Sora: (sweetly.) Kai, please stop punching Tyson.

Kai: (abruptly stops.)

Everyone: Aw………

Tyson: Thank you. At least there is someone sane in here.

Kai: But she didn't say anything about not kicking you. (kicks Tyson's side.)

Ray and Max: And this is for implying we are insane! (punches Tyson.)

Sora: Actually, this is kind of entertaining.

Me: I don't own beyblade.

THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS!

Kausi- Thanks for your review. It was actually what I wanted. Maybe you can add a request to beat Tyson up. That'll be cool.

Chocolate-Chan- Thanks! Keep sending in your reviews!

Chapter 5 A happy birthday.

Kai's POV

_She stared at me unblinkingly and I stared back, stunned momentarily at whom she was. Her lips had a tiny smile tugging at the side of them. She held her hand out and smiled welcomingly. I reached out…_ I sat up panting again when the dream haunted me.

/Well/

**It's her.**

/Like I didn't know that. /

**But…**

You never felt the same way with Hilary, right/

**Stop penetrating into my thou-**

/That's what I do! Anyway, Hilary was never meant to be with you. Can't you see that/

**Hn.**

/Go to the balcony. /

**Why?**

/Just go. / I obeyed and got up slowly and was glad my ankle didn't hurt that much. I stepped out of the room, into the fresh Russian morning scent.

Sora's POV

I turned to face the digital clock on my left. 6.30. I sighed and got up. My birthday. By now, Mom will be wishing me. I trailed to the balcony to watch the sun rise. The gentle breeze ruffled my hair and I looked to my right. "Kai!" I called.

Kai's POV

"Kai!" I looked at the source of the soft voice. Sora was at her balcony. "Couldn't sleep?" My mouth dried up and I nodded.

/Jesus. Say something already. /

**Whatever. **I just watched the scenery and an uncomfortable silence prevailed.

"See you later." I mentally smacked myself out of my daze.

/Say something QUUUUIIIIIICCCCKKKK/

"Sora!" I practically yelled. She turned around and I froze.

/HEEEELLLLLOOOOO? Wake up ALREADY/

"Happy Birthday." I finally said. Her jaw dropped.

"Y-y-you kn-know?" She asked hoarsely. "H-how?"

"I have my sources." I smirked and gave a smooth reply.

/Way to go. Thought you had a brain freeze just now. /

Sora's POV

Lorelei. I knew it. She must have told them. Once she came out of the bath, I cornered her. "Why did you tell Kai it was my birthday?"

"C'mon! A team captain should do something for a teammate's birthday, right?"

"You're trying to set us up!"

"Who, me? Why would I do that?" I saw the smile she was trying to hide.

"Just don't, okay?"

"Innocent till proven guilty."

"I don't care! I know what you're doing!" Later on…Practice.

Kai's POV

What's wrong with me? I practically blushed when Sora met up with us.

/Looks like SOMEONE'S in love…/

**Jesus! I need to work the feelings off.**

/How/

**Give her more practice. Duh.**

/You're weird./

**I'll take that as a compliment.**

/Poor Sora. Extra practice on her birthday. You really know how to give a girl a good time, don't you/

"Hurry up!" I yelled at the rest when they were shuffling behind me.

Sora's POV

Geez. Kai made us run seven rounds a gigantic park. He has totally lost his mind. After my seven rounds, I was about to collapse when Kai called. "Sora! Run two more rounds!" WHAT? I wanted to scream.

"Hurry up!" He yelled. I balled my fists. A birthday present from him? Thanks but no thanks.

/Maybe he wants you to get better./

**Sure. And Tyson's a girl.**

/Wait and see./ I tried to keep up. Fifteen minutes later, I passed the others who were relaxing on the grass. I felt like screaming. They stared at me like they expected Tyson to be the one who should be running. Actually, I agree. WHAT AM I DOING RUNNING WHILE TYSON IS RELAXING?

Kai's POV

/For heaven's sake, why are you doing this/

**Working my mixed feelings off.**

/Explain./

**If I portray her as a weakling, my feelings for her disappear.**

/Right…Like I believe that. Hilary practically cried when she broke a nail and you still liked her. You are SUCH an idiot. /

**True…But whatever.**

/FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! STOP/

**Fine! **I fell to a stop and turned back. "Turn back!" I signaled. Her knees buckled and she knelt down on the gravel.

I jogged to her. "Are you crazy?" She gasped.

"Fortunately, no."

"Then why did you make me run more?"

"Complicated mind." I answered simply.

"And you take it out on me?"

"Can you walk?" I asked, holding my hand out.

/Sheesh. You made her run extra and you ask if she can walk/

**I can.**

/'Cause you're a strong guy/

**And you suggest?**

/Carry her on your back./

**WHAT? **"Kai? Hello?" Sora waved her hand in front of my face. "You zoned?"

"C'mon." I said gruffly and faced my back at her.

"Huh?"

"I'll carry you."

"Jesus. I'm okay." She heaved herself up and grabbed onto my shoulder.

"Look, I want to ask, want to celebrate your birthday?"

"How? I hate-"

"Parties. I know. Dinner with me." I said so casually that I surprised myself.

"Okay."

"Later. 7. I'll come to your suite."

"Yeah." She didn't see the smirk on my face.

Sora's POV

I checked the clock. 6.45. I looked at my outfit one more time. White satin skirt and peach-colored blouse. Great. "Sora! He's here!" Lorelei whispered excitedly when she came in.

"Already? He's early." I casually put on my hoop earrings.

"Hurry up! You're making him wait?"

"So?" I smoothed my skirt.

"You're unbelievable."

"Done." I exited and saw him. My heart pounded when he sensed my presence and turned around. It was a nice sight to see. Him in a white shirt, dinner jacket and black jeans.

Kai's POV

I felt heat rising up my neck when Sora came out. Why does she have to be so beautiful? Focus! I yelled at myself mentally. "You look… nice." I said hastily.

"Thanks." She said quietly. "You look good too."

"Here." I gave her a bouquet of pink roses to her.

"My favourite flowers! Wow!"

"Really?"

"How did you know?"

"Good, wild guess." I shrugged. I drove to the restaurant that I planned to bring her to. After ordering, we recounted the time when Sora was in the net.

"You should have seen your face when you were in the net."

"I won't forget your face when Tyson 'rescued' me."

"And I won't forget your face when you found out you were on me." I retorted. She flushed a nice shade of magenta. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"How did you become Tyson's friend?" She changed the subject.

"I don't label myself as Tyson's friend, just his captain. And it was quite complicated…"

"I'm all ears." Sora smiled.

Sora's POV

After dinner, we headed back to the hotel. "Thanks for the dinner." I said, looking up at him.

"Your birthday present." He pulled out a flat velvet box and opened it. I gawked at the sparkling bracelet with amber drops hanging on it.

"I…can't accept this." I stuttered. He took my wrist, pressed the box onto my palm and headed back to his room. I slowly let myself in my suite.

Kai's POV

Finally. I gave myself a mental pat on the back. "Ray!" I yelled when I entered my suite. Ray was not there. It was Tyson.

"Hey." He greeted. I hung my jacket up. "Are you scared?"

I jerked my head. "What?"

"Are you scared? That this will end up like another Hilary situation?" Tyson questioned.

"Yes." I said, without thinking.

"Me too. But it's okay if you like her."

"Look, let Sora choose." I threw myself on my bed.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." I heard him leave.

End Of Chapter 5.

Me: Hahahahaha. I'm feeling so accomplished. Tyson is out for the moment. Ray and Lorelei are treating him. Kai is here looking dreamy and I don't care about Max.

Sora: Is Kai staring at me or is it my imagination?

Me: Yo! Kai! (snaps fingers in front of his face.)

Kai: jerks What!

Me: (follows his gaze.) You're staring at Sora!

Kai: Wha-? No!

Me: Yea you are. KAI'S IN LOVE!

Kai: Shut UP! (covers my mouth.)

Me: Kkkkaaaahhhhhhh iiiiiiiiinnnnnnnttttttthhhhhhhh mmmmmmuuuuhhhh! (translation: Kai's in love.)

Sora: R&R.


	6. Feelings

Me: Gosh, I just got back from a camp and I'm aching!

Kai: So?

Me: (glares at him) Still won't admit your undying love for Sora?

Kai: What love? (acts innocent.)

Me: Oh, Tyson's back. (Tyson is all bandaged up.)

Kai: Hahaha. Tyson!

Tyson: What?

Kai: This! (knocks Tyson out with a bat.)

Me: What the-

Kai: I read the requests.

Me: Oh. That was pishcules's request. That gal really hates Tyson. She is my most faithful reviewer! THANKS! I don't own beyblade.

**Akiko Inihara- Thanks for your review. Hope you enjoy this one.**

**Pishcules- I can't thank you enough for your nice reviews. (Kai: I DO NOT have the hots for Sora, okay? Me: Yeah right. Dranzer: Yup, he's just in denial. Kai: SHUT UP already!)**

**Vuzznut- Enjoy this chappie!**

**MyOwnWorld- Thanks! (Kai: Thanks for your encouragement. smirks)**

**Moonlight Star Phoenix- I can't believe you pity Tyson! And I got the name Sora from Digimon because I like the name. (Sora: Thanks.)**

**LeVel27Guitar- Love your review. (Kai: I can make Tyson unconscious in 30 seconds. Me: Stop bragging. Kai: Aw. Someone's jealous. Me: You'd better shut up if you want to date Sora. Kai: Shuts up )**

**Chocolate-Chan- Kai called Ray to make sure he was in. Ray was somewhere…I'll mention it soon, kay?**

Iamnotperfect- MARIE! Don't give my name! No nickname pls! Thanks for your review!

**ROyal purple- Thanks…? **

Chapter 6- Feelings?

Kai's POV

It's the Russian beyblade competition. I looked over at our opponent's side. Tala and Bryan. " Kai, who's your partner?" Tala asked. I nodded towards Sora.

"A girl? Seriously?" He said raising an eyebrow. "Lowered your standards?

Lorelei's POV

Oh no. That guy had something coming. Sora hates sexist guys. The last sexist guy we met, he ended up in the hospital with a broken leg and two black eyes. He was unconscious for a week.

Sora's POV

I clenched my fists and stared angrily at the redhead. "Don't let him get to you." Kai murmured. I relaxed a bit.

"I haven't lowered my standards, Tala. Wait till she finishes you off." Kai called back at him.

"Now your team always has a wimpy girl. It was the stupid fan girl, Hilary and now?" I saw Kai and Tyson tense up when the name Hilary was mentioned.

"Beyblade match number 1! Tala and Bryan against Kai and Sora!" Jazzman announced.

"3-2-1…let it rip!"

"Guardian Driger!" I yelled and it attacked Tala's blade.

"Walborg!" Tala screamed and Walborg defended itself.

"G. Driger! Show him we're NOT a wimpy girl!" I commanded. G. Driger zoomed to Walborg and started attacking aggressively.

"Ha! Is that all you've got?" Tala taunted. But I saw a flicker of fear in his eyes. "You are a wimpy girl! Walborg! Final attack!" Walborg zipped toward to G. Driger but G. Driger simply dodged it.

"Oh yeah? I think you're the one who's helpless now!" I cheered. "You've got no power now! G. Driger! Heavenly Flame!" G. Driger glowed and slammed Walborg out of the dish.

"NOOOOO!" Tala screeched in protest.

"Oh YEEEAAAHHH!" I retorted jubilantly. At the corner of my eye, I saw Kai smirk as Dranzer defeated Bryan. Later on in the evening, we let ourselves in Kai and Ray's room.

"That competition really wore me out." Max gasped as he collapsed on the couch.

"Where's Kai?" I asked, looking around for the team captain.

"Balcony." Ray answered while handing out drinks. I opened the glass door and saw Kai leaning on the railings.

Kai's POV

I remembered that afternoon. I looked at Sora. Her strong spirit, victorious smile, bond with her bitbeast and determined look in her eyes all enchanted me…

/Ah ha. You like her…/

**Whatever. But I'm a team captain! I can't date a teammate!**

/ Since when did you listen to that? Hilary was a teammate too! And what happened/

**Hn.**

/ It's like saying you can't date a client. It's ridicules/

"Kai?" Sora's voice came behind me.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay…" I heard her head back in the room.

/ Say something! Ask her out/

"Sora." I said.

"Yeah?"

"Um…dinner sometime?" Don't give me the you're-team-captain-so-I-can't-date-you crap, please. I begged silently.

"You…mean it?" She asked after a moment's pause. I relaxed a bit.

"Yeah."

"Ok." She smiled gently.

"Sunday, 7?"

"Cool." She re-entered the suite. I let out a sigh of relief and followed her.

"Tomorrow, practice at 8." I ordered.

"Already?" Tyson groaned.

"Got a problem?"

"No. No." Tyson said hurriedly.

Lorelei's POV

The next day, I knocked on Sora's door. She came out, looking pale and tired. "You okay?"

"Not so good."

"Back to bed." I shoved her back in.

"Practice!" She protested.

"No! No excuse!" I slammed the door shut and sprinted downstairs.

"Chief! Sora's sick!" I practically yelled when I bumped into him and Kai.

"Lets go!" We stumbled into Tyson, Max and Ray while running back to the suite.

"Hey." I smiled goofily when I came face-to-face with Ray. Snap out of it! I scolded myself.

"Lorelei? Remember Sora? Who's sick?" Kenny prompted.

"Oh yeah." I blushed and sped-walked to the suite.

/ You're hopeless. / Larrah chided.

**Me?**

/ No. Britney Spears. Who else/

**What do you expect?**

/ Make your move/

**Guys are supposed to make the first move!**

/ So your **THAT** type. / I unlocked the door to my suite and Kai nearly, nearly I say, dashed in.

Kai's POV

I knocked Sora's bedroom door urgently. No answer. I tried the door. Unlocked. I went in and she was sleeping soundly. DAMN! I felt a hot feeling rushing in my veins. She looked so angelic. "Supervise the idiots' training." I ordered Kenny, looking at the rest. "Lorelei, you're excused."

"You?"

"Getting something." I headed out.

Lorelei's POV

I sighed and glanced at the clock. The others are training and Sora's still sleeping. The bell rang and I opened the door. Kai stood at the doorway and he held out a small white bag of stuff. "Medicine. Instructions written. Take care of her." Then he left.

"Who was that?" Sora mumbled as she came out, rubbing her head.

"Our cold, hard captain."

"I feel like crap." She moaned as she fell onto the couch.

Kenny's POV

"Concentrate, Kai!" I urged. Kai was not up to his usual towering standards.

"I am!" He growled.

"ARGH! That's it!" He yelled and Dranzer returned to his hand.

"Hey Kai!" Tyson called after him.

"Practice cancelled!" He yelled back.

"Yahoo!" Tyson cheered.

Kai's POV

/ You care about her…that's why you didn't blade well…/

**Hn.**

/ Admit it/ I ignored her voice and rang Sora's bell. Lorelei greeted me.

"She's better?"

"Yup. C'mon in!"

Sora's POV

I glanced down at the amber bracelet on my wrist and the familiar tingle spread throughout my body.

/ You're hooked, hm/

**Shush.**

"Sora!" Lorelei knocked on the door. "Visitor!"

"IN!" I yelled. Lorelei came in with Kai. I gulped.

"I'll be outside." Lorelei smirked and sailed out of the room.

"Hey." I greeted. He certainly was more uncomfortable than me. "How's practice?"

"Cancelled." He muttered.

"Oh." Silence prevailed.

"Hey, Sora!" Tyson burst in. "Oh." He squeaked when he saw Kai. "I'll come in later." He exited and closed the door.

Lorelei's POV

The bell rang again and I pulled the door open. "Hey!" Tyson bubbled and came in. "How's Sora?" Without waiting for an answer, he headed for her room.

"Tyson! She has a GUEST!" I tried to stop him from entering but he went in. And for a moment, he came out.

"You didn't tell me HE was in there!" He demanded.

"I TRIED!" I smirked. "You didn't listen."

Kai's POV

Sora looked down, fiddling with the bracelet I gave her. "Thanks for the medicine." She said quietly.

"Hn."

/ Must I teach you on what to say/

Don't need to.

/ I don't mind…You OBVIOUSLY need it…/

"See you later." I went for the door.

/ Smooth…Real smooth…/

**What? You want me to confess my feelings for her? **

/ Hey…that sounds good…/

**We've been out with each other only ONCE!**

/ Pathetic isn't it/

**I'll do it one day.**

/ SURE…when shehas someone else…/

**End of Chapter 6.**

Me: I don't believe it! I'm losing my touch! It isn't funny anymore!

Max: Erm…eh…

Me: See?

Ray: Max knows nuts and bolts.

Me: True.

Sora: It's okay…At least I get to skip practice…

Me: Oh yes! Juicy details on WHY Hilary is gone and why-

Kai and Tyson: We are pissed!

Me: Ok…I would like maybe 36 reviews till I post the next chapter? That'll be nice.

Max: R&R.


	7. Another date

Me: Hey people! I promised ya'll details about-

Kai: Not ONE word about her.

Me: (sticks tongue out at him) HILARY!

Tyson: (pretends to gag.)

Me: Yes. Those who read my bio WILL know I absolutely HATE Hilary.

Max: So that's why you made her the baddie.

Me: Ten points for intelligence! Sora's gone, by the way. Kai, would you like to start? No? Yes? No. Ok, I'll start.

Tyson: Huh?

Me: When Hilary came, Kai and Tyson started to like her then…

Tyson: Can you believe I spent 4 month's allowance on her?

Me: (critically) Aren't you an IDIOT? Anyway, Tyson did everything that she wanted him to. So when she was satisfied…

Tyson: She ditched me.

Me: For…(nods at Kai.) him.

Kai: censored her.

Me: Tyson was scared off then Hilary cheated poor Kai and he's still sad.

Kai: I'M NOT!

Me: Poor Kai…He's confused. Anyway, did you read pishcules's request?

Kai: Yeah. (turns to Tyson and starts beating him up.) I HATE HILARY!

Tyson: PISHCULES! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?

Me: Very easily actually. And this for Kausi too. Happy Birthday! I don't own beyblade.

**I LOVE ALL YOU REVIEWERS!**

**Kausi- Happy Birthday, okay? It's her b'day on 4th July!(Kai: Letting fan girls on me? No way! Me: He'll reveal his feelings VERY soon. Kai: Not if I can help it. Me: Hello? Who is the author here?)**

**Pishcules- Thanks for giving Kai so many reasons and options to beat Tyson up. (Kai: Thanks for saying I rock. Me: She said I rock too! I rock more than you! Kai: Oh yeah? Me: Yeah! Tyson: Chill you- Kai and I: SHUT UP!)**

**Skyblue-tiger- Torturing of Tyson is coming right up! (Kai: I HAVE NOT grown soft. Me: Yeah right.)**

Chapter 6

Sora's POV

"You sure you alright?" Kai asked when I insisted on doing practice.

"I'm fine!"

"You really want to work out?"

"You worry about her that much?" Tyson snorted. Kai immediately shut up. Later on, we found ourselves running round the same park.

"Tyson! Run two more rounds!" Kai yelled after seven rounds.

"What? Is this some kind of REVENGE?"

"If that's the way you want to put it!"

"You're EVIL!"

"Thanks! Run before I make it five!"

"Someone stop him! Maniacal mind at work!" Tyson begged. I laughed and shoved him.

"Get going before I ask him to make it hundred!" I teased.

"You too? Kai! You polluted her mind!" Tyson screamed.

"I'll never let him do that!" I yelled after him. He dashed off and I fell onto the grass. "Water!"

"Don't have any extra!" The rest called in unison except Kai.

"I told you to get a bottle from the room, but did you listen? No…" Lorelei triumphed.

"Aw…" I groaned.

"You're not Super girl, you know. You can't live without water!" Lorelei teased. "Oh…Kai…" She suddenly sang.

"What?" He snapped.

"Seems you have a bottle of water you can give Sora…"

"I just drank from it."

"Oh, Sora won't mind, right?" Lorelei nudged me.

Kai's POV

I smirked as Sora looked helplessly at me. She can do with some begging. "If you want something from Kai, you need to ask nicely." Max said.

"Thanks for the Kai lesson, Tate." I rolled my eyes.

"Please, Kai…Can I have your bottled water…?" She pleaded.

/ For goodness sake, give it to her/

Can't I have some entertainment for once? Wait…how about some peace and quiet too?

/ I'm your bitbeast! I don't give you peace and quiet! I give good advice, which you really, really need…/

"Please, please, please?" She begged. I weakened inside but remained expressionless outside.

"Sora! You'll get better results talking to a wall!" Tyson passed us.

"I'm making it-"

"Okay! Okay!" He sped off again. Twit.

"I'm dehydrating!" Sora cried and I gave in.

"Fine, fine…" I passed her the bottle of water.

"Yay!" She happily grabbed the bottle and took a long drink. Am I softening?

/ Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes…/

Whatever… 

/ Remember your date tonight…/

Yeah, yeah… 

Sora's POV

At 6.45pm, I was reading a magazine in my room when Lorelei came in and gave me a weird look. "What?" I asked.

"Kai's outside…"

"So?"

"He said you had a-"

"Oh my god! I FORGOT!" I screamed, jumping to my feet and started dressing up nicely.

"WHAT? You forgot? A date?" Lorelei screeched.

"I thought-I don't know!"

"Oh brother…"

Kai's POV

I flushed when I heard Sora's scream. She forgot…

/ You should have reminded her…/

And look like a desperate guy in need of a date? 

/ You want to date her anyway…/

**SCREW this! **I thought angrily and headed for the door. "Kai!" Her voice filled my ears. "Sorry, I-I forgot…" I turned around and she was looking…good even though she had dressed in a hurry.

"Nevermind…" I said hastily. "Lets go."

Sora's POV

Kai took me to a beachside restaurant and it was nothing but awkward. We hardly talked and it was always an uncomfortable silence. After dinner, we walked along the shoreline and again, silence. "This is nice…" I remarked rather weakly.

"Hn."

"I'm really sorry I-"

"It's okay."

"But-"

"Forget it." He grabbed my hand and I froze, the warmth of his palm on my wrist. Seeing the look on my face, he dropped it quick and hastened his speed. I caught up and slipped my hand into his. He gave a start but relaxed when I squeezed it reassuringly.

Lorelei's POV

I waited anxiously for Sora's return. "How was it?" I asked when she came back.

"Well, we didn't talk much and held hands…?" She replied meekly. I sighed.

"How could you forget?"

"I was sick! I thought it was off." She said defensively.

"At least he didn't blow his top."

End of Chapter 7.

Me: ARGH! Sorry I made it sooo short. I suck…

Kai: Yeah.

Me: SHUT UP! YOU IMBECILE!

Everyone: OO

Me: Can't you be supportive, you-you insensitive freak!

Ray: Cool it.

Me: I can't cool it! I have FAITHFUL reviewers out there waiting for a GOOD chapter!

Ray: Okay, okay. Kai, get out.

Kai: Fine. (leaves.)

Me: I shouldn't get him with Sora. She deserves much better. Sorry, people. Ray and Lorelei are not going to be an item. I can't cope with both.

Ray and Lorelei: Aw…

Me: R&R. Maybe a good 49 reviews till the next chapter? I need a long break. Sorry.


	8. Together? Not Really

Me: I'm back!

Max: LOOKEE AT THE BIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRDIIIIEEEE! IT'SSSS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PRRRRRREEEETTTTTYYYYY!

Everyone: (sweatdrop)

Me: Who fed him the sugar?

Ray: Not me.

Sora: Not me.

Lorelei: Not me.

Kai: Me.

Me: WHAT? It's sanity suicide for us!

Kai: I was bored.

Me: I need some aspirin.

Sora: Kai…

Kai: What? I wanted-

Max: KKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII! YOOOOUUUUU LOOOOOOOKKKKKK SOOOOOOOO COOOOOOOOLLLLLL!

Tyson: I'm getting freaked out here…

Me: SHUT UP!

Everyone: OO

Me: SHUT THE HELL UP! (kicks Max in the stomach.)

Max: Augh! (sinks down to the ground and faints)

Kai: Whoa. That was quick. How did you-

Me: (smugly) There's lots you don't know 'bout me.

Ray: musicnotes does not own beyblade. That we know.

**Thank you reviewers!**

**Pishcules- Sorry I didn't update so fast cause I had a writer's block. (Sora: I honestly forgot! The author made me forget! Me: Ahem. Sora: You did! Kai: I'm insulted. Me: Your ego needed some serious puncturing.)**

**Skyblue-tiger- Thanks for encouraging me. (Kai: Thanks for saying I'm hotter. Me: WHY? Now you inflated his ego again!)**

**Kelblossom1128- THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR RATING THIS 10, 10 BEING THE BEST! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**Kai'sPhoenix-fire- You really want Sora to beat Tyson up? I'll work on it! (Kai: Watch and learn, Sora. Sora: I can't wait to feel the thrill when I punch him. )**

**Rissy-Riss- Kai will beat Tyson for ANYONE. (Kai: Tyson reminds you of your SISTER? Hahaha! Tyson: (insulted))**

Chapter 8---------------------

Sora's POV

It was the flight to America. Home. I sighed in content as we entered the Russian airport. Lorelei nudged me, "Hey, I'm sitting with Ray in the plane to discuss tactics."

"Okay, what's the catch?"

"You have to sit next to Kai."

"What? Fine." I sighed in resignation.

"Good. Just telling you."

Kai's POV

I took my seat next to Sora on the plane and there was an uncomfortable presence between us.

Ray's POV

"Still want to get them together?" I asked Lorelei while spying on Kai and Sora.

"Yah, but I think Kai wouldn't want to ask her again 'cause of the last time."

"How about we get them to write a note to each other and ask each other out?"

"But you think they would really do it?"

"Ask Sora this way…" I whispered to her my plan and she nodded in agreement.

"Done. They'll go out with each other by this Friday, 7."

Sora's POV

After we checked in our hotel in America, Lorelei came up to me. "Hey Sora." She said casually. "Can you copy this down on a piece of paper for me?"

"What? Why? Can't you do it yourself?"

"I want to write to Ray to ask him out but he knows my writing and I want to be discreet." She said shyly.

"I guess so." I said and scribbled the line down.

_Go out with me tonight at 7._

"Here." I said passing her the piece of paper.

"Great!"

Lorelei's POV

First stage complete.

Kai's POV

I was lazing on the bed when Ray barged in. "What?" I asked in irritation.

"Can you write this sentence down for me?"

"Are you handicapped? I don't think so." I said rolling my eyes.

"I want to write to Lorelei to ask her out but she knows my writing and I want to be discreet."

"Ask Tyson."

"Fuck. His writing is like chicken-scratching."

"Kenny then."

"She knows his writing."

"Max."

"He will giggle himself to hell."

"Prick." I muttered and sat up. "Hopeless loser who can't bring himself to ask a girl out."

"Call me whatever you want. Just hurry up." I jotted the line down.

_Go out with me tonight at 7._

"Get the hell out of here." I sighed and crashed onto the bed.

"That certainly took lots of energy." He said sarcastically.

"And my precious strength but I do have some left that can be used to sink my fist into your face." I retorted.

"I'm flattered you chose me but no thank you."

Ray's POV

I hurried to the lounge and met up with Lorelei. "Hey, got it?" I asked when I reached her.

"Yup. I'll address mine to Kai and yours to Sora." Lorelei wrote it down and switched papers with me.

"Good luck"

"I don't need good luck." She smirked and headed for the lift. "You are the one who needs it."

Sora's POV

Friday, 4.30. I was flipping through a magazine when Lorelei burst in. "Here." She shoved a small piece of paper at me. I gave a questioning look and unfolded it.

_Sora, _

_Go out with me tonight at 7. Kai._

I flushed and looked at Lorelei. "Wasn't this what I wrote?"

"No. Hurry up and get dressed now!" She urged.

"Wait! I remember clearly this was what I wrote that day!"

"Isn't it his writing?" She sighed. I scanned it quickly.

"Yeah." I agreed in resignation. It was no trick.

"So?" Lorelei huffed in impatience.

"Fine, fine." I got up and went in the bathroom.

Kai's POV

I was about to fall asleep when Ray barged in. "WHAT? Can't anyone get any peace in here?" I yelled.

"Okay, if you don't want Sora's note…" He headed for the door.

"What?"

"Sora's note." He said slowly.

"I know." I said testily. "I meant I didn't know whether you meant it or not. Give it."

"Tsk." He passed the square piece of paper. I digested the words written on the note.

_Kai,_

_Go out with me tonight at 7. Sora._

I glared at Ray suspiciously, "Isn't this what I wrote that day?"

"No."

"Like real. Tell the truth. If it's a trick then say so, before I find out and you'll regret not telling me now."

"Isn't it her writing?"

"Yeah." I said quietly, remembering her neat cursive.

"So?"

"Fine, fine." I got up and headed for the bathroom. Later on…I got out of the lift and saw Sora in the lobby, fingering her blouse nervously.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"Hey."

"Thanks for asking me out." Both of us said at the same time. We looked at each other in confusion.

"But you asked me out." We said at the same time. Then we pulled out the pieces of paper and switched with each other.

"I wrote this for Lorelei." Sora murmured as she scanned mine.

"I wrote this for Ray." I said and again, at the same time, we looked at each other in the eye.

"Ray."

"Lorelei." She shook her head and let out a laugh.

"We've been set up." I concluded.

"Seems so. Lets go anyway."

Sora's POV

After dinner we strolled to a park and stopped at a lake. I leaned on a willow tree. "This is nice, right?" I asked lamely. I suck.

Kai's POV

I looked into Sora's hazel eyes and felt my heart beat accelerate. I lost the battle to the urge to kiss her. "Sora."

"Hm?" I leaned forward and our lips brushed against each other.

Sora's POV

The tingle explored my whole body and my knees weakened. I practically sent him a mental message to deepen the kiss. After placing my hands on his shoulders, he immediately pulled away. I blinked in confusion.

Kai's POV

I shook her hands off me and ran my fingers through my hair. Damn, damn, damn. "Kai?" She asked.

"Lets go." I said emotionlessly. Dranzer was protesting.

/ Why did you stop? It was right! You liked it/

**I'm not ready.**

/ WHAT? YOU DUMBASS! IF YOU'RE NOT READY THEN WHY DID YOU KISS HER/

**Oh shut up.**

Sora's POV

Jerk. Jerk. Jerk. I chanted in my head. He experimented on me and hated it. Fuck him. When we reached the hotel, I flounced off without thanking him and at a distance; I turned back and yelled, "GO TO HELL!"

Kai's POV

I froze. It was the first time Sora cursed. / See/ I headed to the beach to throw stones into the sea.

Lorelei's POV

I was waiting for Sora's return and I jumped when she came in. "How was it?" I asked.

"Oh, it was great till the end. How could you set us up!" She yelled. "It was so pathetic. If he didn't want to ask me out, why force us to?" She slammed her bedroom door closed and I flinched. Uh oh. I dialed Ray's room number.

"Ray, I think our plan backfired."

"Why?"

"Sora came back angry."

"I'll ask Kai."

Ray's POV

Half an hour after Lorelei's call, Kai finally came back. "What happened? I heard Sora was mad."

"Why did you set us up? If we didn't go out with each other today, nothing would have happened." He snapped and glared at me.

"You blame me?"

"Isn't that obvious?" He asked incredulously. "I'M SCREWED!" And with that, he streamed into his room and shut the door loudly. Oh well. I phoned Lorelei.

"Guess our plan really backfired." I said rubbing my forehead.

Sora's POV

The next morning, I headed to the lounge, the meeting place. I saw Kenny and Kai inside. I pulled the door open and greeted Kenny, ignoring Kai. I know, how mature. I took my place as far away from Kai as possible. Tyson and Max came in and gave us a weird look. "Aren't you two supposed to be cuddling by now?"

"No." I glared at Kai.

"Why aren't you guys even talking?" Tyson asked when Ray and Lorelei came in.

"Because SOMEONE regrets kissing me." I said, my eyes wondering to Kai.

"I don't regret it…"

"Oh sure! You wouldn't even look at me!"

"Chill!" Tyson said, holding his hands up.

**Someone's** POV

America! I'm so psyched! I checked into my hotel and while searching for the lift, I heard Tyson's voice. I hope he already forgave me. I burst into the lounge. "Hi everyone!"

End of Chapter 8.

Me: Hahaha. A cliffie!

Tyson: That sucks.

Me: Kai…

Kai: Got it. (punches Tyson.) Shut up if you want to know what's good for you.

Me: Thanks.

Kai: Anytime.

Me: Who's this mystery person? That's for me to know and for you guys to find out!

Ray: R&R.

Me: Can I please, please, please have a good 60 reviews? Give a lil' more, people!


	9. She's Back

Me: Love you guys' feedback on who you thought came in and the answer is…HILARY! (under my breath) Yuck.

Hilary: Hi!

Kai and Tyson: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: Chill!

Kai: I'm out of here!

Hilary: Hi, Kai.

Kai: Don't you take ONE step near me. (dashes off.)

Hilary: Tyson?

Tyson: (screams like a girl and escapes.)

Hilary: Are they mad at me?

Me: (glares at her.) WHAT DO YOU THINK? YOU BITCH! I'M SURPRISED YOU'RE EVEN ALIVE!

Hilary: What the-

Me: SHUT THE FUCK UP! (slams my fist onto her face.)

Hilary: YOU! YOU SMUDGED MY LIPSTICK!

Me: Ew…(looks at my fist.) I'M INFECTED!

Ray: musicnotes does not own beyblade. And obviously doesn't want to own Hilary.

**Thank you reviewers!**

**Skyblue-tigerangel- I wish I could kill Hilary and thanks for your review. Loved it to bits. (Kai: I'm da man! Oh yeah! Tyson: I will NEVER like Hilary again. Kai: Shut up. (hits him with a bat.))**

**Pishcules- I'm sorry. It's Hilary. It pains us all. Stupid brat. Glad you detest her. Like me! Kai meant that he felt he was not ready to have another relationship and later he said he did not regret it because I saved him from the wrath of Sora. Thanks!**

**Ihatethetoilet- Thanks for telling others to review!**

**Plushie Ray- Sorry I can't put RayOC in the story. It might be too late but I'll try. (Sora: Me? Vain?)**

**LeVeL27Guitar- Thanks for your review! (Kai: Don't worry. I torture Tyson everytime I see him.)**

**White cherry blossoms- Thanks for your compliment! Review more! (Me: You're a big meanie, Kai! Kai: You made me do it! Me: Yeah, yeah. Always blame the author for making bad things happen.)**

Chapter 9----------------------------------------------

Someone's POV 

America! I'm so psyched! I checked into my hotel and while searching for the lift, I heard Tyson's voice. I hope he already forgave me. I burst into the lounge. "Hi everyone!"

Thoughts

Tyson, "Hilary."

Kenny, "Hilary!"

Max, "Hilary?"

Ray, "Hilary."

Lorelei, "Huh?"

Sora, "Who's that?"

Kai, "Bitch, bitch, bitch."

Hilary's POV

I laughed nervously. "I'll find more cheer in a graveyard."

"'Cause there's no cheer in seeing you again." Tyson muttered. I caught sight of two unfamiliar people.

"Who's new?"

"Lorelei." said the dark-haired. "And that's Sora." She pointed to the brown-haired.

"Oh yeah. Whatever. I'm Hilary." I replied, not even interested, my eyes looking for Kai. He sent me a death glare and I flinched. "Don't I get a good welcome? I AM an old teammate." I implored.

"You want a hug from everyone?" Tyson jeered.

"That'll be nice." I said.

"How are things on Planet **You Wish**?" (Mediator 6) Tyson and Kai said in unison and they exited the lounge, slamming the door behind them. I jumped and Sora too, went out.

"They'll still mad, huh?" I asked weakly. "But I was sorry!"

"You broke their hearts!" Ray pointed out.

"I was sorry!" I protested.

"Like that's going to do or change anything."

"Geez!" I made my escape, anger and confusion in my mind.

Sora's POV

I was strolling at the beach when I saw Kai. I made my way to him. "Want to tell me about it?" He looked up.

"Hn."

"I don't have all day."

"She lied and cheated me." He replied flatly.

"You're scared that I'll end up like her?" I blurted out. He didn't answer. "Answer me!"

"Yes!" He said tersely. Realization dawned me.

"I thought you were the one to move on but you're not." I shook my head in disgust and walked away.

Kai's POV

I blinked. That's not supposed to be in the script. Isn't she supposed to sympathize and hug me or something? (Me: No.) But she's actually walking off.

Sora's POV

I retreated to my room, humiliation and anger welling up inside me. No wonder he didn't let me get close. He thought I was like a bitchy prostitute like that Hilary girl. I smiled despite myself. He had made his choice and boy, won't he regret it. I grabbed a clean sheet of paper and started sketching.

_You think you know me  
_

_Word on the street is that you do  
_

_You want my history_

_What others tell you won't be true_

_I walked a thousand miles while everyone was asleep  
_

_Nobody's really seen my million subtleties_

_Got stains on my t-shirt and I'm the biggest flirt  
_

_Right now I'm solo, but that will be changing eventually, oh  
_

_Got bruises on my heart and sometimes I get dark  
_

_If you want my auto, want my autobiography  
_

_Baby, just ask me_

I drew Kai and myself. I was standing on the beach and Kai was walking away, away from me.

_I hear you talking_

_Well, it's my turn now  
_

_I'm talking back  
_

_Look in my eyes  
_

_So you can see just where I'm at_

_I walked a thousand miles to find one river of peace  
_

_I walked a million more to find out what this shit means_

_Got stains on my t-shirt and I'm the biggest flirt_

_Right now I'm solo, but that will be changing eventually, oh  
_

_Got bruises on my heart and sometimes I get dark  
_

_If you want my auto, want my autobiography  
_

_Baby, just ask me_

_I'm a bad ass girl in this messed up world_

_I'm the sexy girl in this crazy world  
_

_I'm a simple girl in a complex world  
_

_A nasty girl, you wanna get with me?  
_

_You wanna mess with me?_

_Got stains on my t-shirt and I'm the biggest flirt_

_Right now I'm solo, but that will be changing eventually, oh  
_

_I laugh more than I cry  
_

_You piss me off, good-bye  
_

_Got bruises on my heart and sometimes I get dark  
_

_If you want my auto, want my autobiography  
_

_Baby, just ask me (Autobiography by Ashlee Simpson)  
_

Done. I looked at my masterpiece and wrote on the top "You don't know me." Then I flipped to the back and wrote again "Don't assume anything."

Kai's POV

"Oh no…you shouldn't have said that." Lorelei moaned when I finished my recount. I had returned to my room. Ray and Lorelei were discussing tactics.(Me: Oh really?)

"Why?"

"'Cause she feels that you are labeling her as a two-faced bitch and she hates people thinking bad stuff about her."

"Great, just great." Suddenly I saw something being slid under my door. I picked it up and I realized it was a drawing. I saw the words "you don't know me…" I turned it over and the bold words "don't assume anything," screamed up at me.

"I'll help you and you have the upper hand." Lorelei assured.

Sora's POV

I was looking up at the ceiling listlessly when Lorelei came in, "Sora, he's through a terrible break-up."

"So? I thought he would have moved on by now."

"It could be his first time. Be understanding."

"But I can move on!"

"Are you jealous?" Lorelei was trying to hide a grin.

"NANI?" I yelled.

"Yeah! You want his love that he has for Hilary, right?"

"No!"

"Yes, you do!" Lorelei giggled and turned serious. "He loves you, really." I mumbled something and turned away from her. "C'mon!" She pulled me up and dragged me outside. "Don't come back till you make up!" Lorelei dashed back into the room and slammed the door shut. I sighed and made my way to Kai's room. When I was about to ring the doorbell, Ray came out.

"Hey! I was going to go over to your room to return something to Lorelei and ask a few questions." He grinned. "Coming to talk to him?"

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"I won't disturb you, go right in." He smirked and I felt like strangling him. I went in and flopped on the couch, waiting for him to come out of his room.

Kai's POV

I sighed as I exited my room. Then I saw Sora sitting on the sofa. My pulse quickened and she looked up, sensing my gaze. I sat down next to her and we spoke at the same time. "Sorry."

"I wasn't there for you and I finally know what you're going through." She said softly.

"I don't put you as a bitch and-"

"I just wish I have the feelings you had for Hilary." She explained.

"What?" I asked appalled. "Believe me, you wouldn't want that." She laughed and the warm shiver spread through my body.

"You think we have chemistry?" She asked, fiddling with her blouse. I didn't answer and she smirked. "I know you're not the best person to talk to when it comes to relationships."

"Yeah…" I said awkwardly.

_You're always trying to figure out_

_What I am all about  
_

_If you don't know what the answer is  
_

_Then just shut up and kiss_

_It shouldn't take forever  
_

_To put it all together_

I looked at her in surprise. She bobbed her head while she sang and she smiled warmly at me.

If you can't do the math

_Then get out of the equation  
_

_I am calling you back  
_

_This is Star 69_

_Is it a minus or plus  
_

_Does enough equal enough  
_

_If you can't do the math  
_

_Then nothing adds up  
_

_Tell me why I'm here_

_Sure I want someone to understand_

_But I don't need the stress  
_

_I'm not about being analyzed  
_

_Like it's some kind of test_

_Don't have to a genius  
_

_To figure what's between us_

_If you can't do the math_

_Then get out of the equation  
_

_I am calling you back  
_

_This is Star 69_

_Is it a minus or plus  
_

_Does enough equal enough  
_

_If you can't do the math  
_

_Then nothing adds up  
_

_Tell me why I'm here_

_You can spend your whole life analyzing_

_Justifying, quantifying, and dividing  
_

_'Till there's nothing anymore  
_

_Why don't you just close your eyes  
_

_And kiss my lips and let it go_

_Just let it-( The Math by Hilary Duff)  
_

I had enough and the same feeling bubbled inside me. I leaned forward and once again, our lips met and the familiar soaring feeling engulfed my heart.

Sora's POV

My heart fluttered once our lips touched again. I mean, c'mon! The guy's kissing me! His tongue fought through and soon enough, it was in my mouth, playing with mine. I pulled away after a moment. "Why did you do that for?" I asked breathlessly.

"You told me to. And don't tell me to do it again."

"Shut up and kiss." I teased.

"Cheek." His thumb stroked my cheek and our eyes locked onto each other. Our lips drew closer but I heard someone enter the suite.

Kai's POV

I glared at the intruders who were Tyson, Max and Hilary. "Knock much?"

"Sorry. Thought you two will be hurling things at each other." Tyson snorted. "Didn't think y'all be getting intimate."

"We're fine, now will you get out?" I asked testily. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hilary sulking at the corner. SCORE! How do you feel now? I cheered silently, tightening my grip round Sora's waist. Can this day get any better?

Hilary's POV

Insane jealousy flooded me once I saw Kai and what's-her-name together. Humph! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? Why did I leave him? (Me: Cause you're stupid. Kai: Yeah.) But I'll get him back. Kai will belong to me. (Kai: NOOOOOOOOO!)

Sora's POV

When Tyson, Max and Hilary left, I turned to Kai. "Tell me, what happened when you found out Hilary was cheating on you."

He groaned, "That can wait, first, I need to give you something." He got up and disappeared into his room. I leaned against the cushions, still lightheaded from our kiss just now. "Here." Kai returned, holding a velvet box, wider and longer than my birthday present. I gave him a questioning look as he opened it for me. It was a thin, fine chain with a sparkling sapphire gleaming at me.

"It's nice." I remarked. "Big isn't it?"

"It's yours." He said calmly and clearly.

"What?"

"Yours." He repeated simply.

"Huh? Hahaha…good joke." I laughed weakly. He sighed and removed it from the box. Then he went behind me and fastened it on. I froze momentarily. "I-you don't have to buy me presents, Kai." I said in confusion, fingering the chain on my neck.

"I want to." He said raising an eyebrow.

"But we're just friends." I teased.

"Right." He said, pulling me onto his lap, "We're just friends." I sensed a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"So…how did you find out Hilary was cheating on you?" I repeated my previous question.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kai said stubbornly.

End Of Chapter 9.

Me: Want to know how Kai found out? Review! And if you review, the faster the next chapter will come out!

Kai: What will Hilary do to me?

Me: Oh, nothing that will kill you. But Sora will be really, really…what's the word? Oh yeah, pissed.

Kai: Oh no…

Hilary: Yay!

Sora: Oh shut up!

Kai: (sits next to Sora)

Hilary: (scowls) We used to be like that.

Kai: No, we weren't!

Me: Reality bites. Deal with it. R&R, people! Remember…no reviews, no chapter! Hahaha!


	10. Hilary's Scheming

Me: Thanks reviewers! You guys surprised me when I checked my e-mail a day after I posted my last chapter and found that I received 10…11…12…13… nevermind, a lot of reviews! Thank you so much!

Kai: (fearfully) What's Hilary going to do to me?

Me: And Mr. Wuss here is afraid of Hilary.

Kai: Hey, I'm getting into a serious relationship and-

Me: And who was the one complaining at the start about having a steady relationship? Oh yeah! You.

Kai: Whatever. Will I end up in the hospital?

Me: A broken-heart hospital? Yes.

Kai: (groans)

Me: I got some people saying they want Tyson with Hilary.

Kai: Now that's a good couple.

Me: Zip it. Before I pair you up with her. Anyway, I felt too sorry for Tyson and had to ditch the idea.

Everyone: Aw…

Hilary: It's too disgusting.

Me: (scowls) At least someone likes you.

Tyson: I don't.

Me: Good. 'Cause you shouldn't. She's a bad choice.

Hilary: Can you guys please talk as if I'm here?

Me: Did you guys hear that? That irritating buzzing noise?

Kai: Nope, nothing.

Sora: Zilch.

Me: Guess I guess I'm hearing things.

**Simoo- Glad you thought it was awesome, thanks!**

**Kelblossom1128- thanks for you review!**

**Lil' angelgrl- We all agree. HILARY'S EVIL! EVIL, EVIL, EVIL! Thanks for your review!**

**Kai'sPhoenix-Fire- Yup, Hilary's gonna try something bad. Yes, very bad. GLAD you hate her too.**

**LeVel27Guitar- Maybe Sora will torture Hilary later. And yes, Tyson will have a break from Kai torture. (Kai: Course it's fun. Exhilarating.)**

**Skyblue-tigerangel- I wouldn't dream of getting them together. And Hilary has to come back and cause a few relationship probs, right? I mean, relationships aren't one smooth road, you know. And I apologize; I can't kill Hilary, no matter how tempting it is.**

**Iwannasleep- You know I can't kill Hilary…but thanks anyway.**

**RikkuShirin- Cool! A AK-74! Good suggestion!**

**Untimely Demise- Thanks! (Kai: I DID NOT cry. Me: Yeah, yeah we know.)**

**Sugar911- Sorry…um…Ray and Lorelei are…um…not together. Thanks anyway.**

Chapter 10--------------------------------------

"_So…how did you find out Hilary was cheating on you?" I repeated my previous question._

"_I don't want to talk about it." Kai said stubbornly._

No POV

"C'mon!" Sora urged Kai, tugging on his arm. "Tell me!"

"No. And that's my final answer."

"Please? Otherwise, I wouldn't know whether you're at fault or she!"

"Fine, fine." Kai grumbled.

_Flashback…_

_Kai walked along the busy streets of Japan. His attention focused on what happened that morning. He won Hilary's heart. By giving her mere presents and out for dates. He smirked, whereas Tyson did everything for her, buying her drinks, and treating her like royalty. Kai already started to trust her, but she did seem to be in a hurry to get out of the dojo that morning. Kai looked across the street and froze at what he saw. Hilary. Lip-locked with an unknown guy. They pulled apart for a while and Hilary caught sight of Kai. She blushed and looked away. It was true. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and made his way back to the dojo, feeling cheated and angry._

_End of flashback._ "Oh." Sora said softly. "I'm sorry, I- "

"Nevermind. Want to know what happened next?"

"If you want to let me know."

_Flashback…_

_Kai slammed the door shut when he returned to the dojo. Everyone jumped and glanced up. "What?" He told the rest what he saw._

"_WHAT?" Tyson yelled. His eyes widened and he looked doubtful then he glared at Kai. "Are you making this up so that I will leave Hilary alone? It's not working by the way."_

"_I'm not." Kai said calmly. _

"_He's not lying." All eyes averted to Ray. "Kai isn't the one who jokes around and tries to get you out of Hilary's hair. He's serious." Ray said quietly._

"_But he may be scheming this time." Tyson mumbled._

"_Fine, don't believe me. Your loss." Kai retorted angrily and settled down at a dark corner. Waiting for Hilary to return._

_Can you see me _

_Floating above your head_

_As you lay in bed_

_Thinking about everything_

_That you did not do_

_Cause saying I love you_

_Has nothing to do with meaning it_

_And I don't trust you_

_Cause everytime you're here_

_Your intentions are unclear_

_I spend every hour waiting for a phone call_

_That I know will never come_

_I used to think that you were the one_

_Now I'm sick of thinking anything at all _

_You ain't ever coming back to me_

_That's not how things were supposed to be_

_You take my hand just to give it back_

_No other lover has ever done that_

_Do you remember_

_The way we used to melt_

_Do you remember how it felt_

_When I touched you, oh_

_Cause I remember very well_

_And how long has it been_

_Since someone you let in_

_Has given what I gave to you_

_And at night when you sleep_

_Do you dream I would be there_

_Just for a minute or two, do you?_

_You ain't ever coming back to me_

_That's not how things were supposed to be_

_You take my hand just to give it back_

_No other lover has ever done that_

"_Kai, I can explain!" Hilary suddenly burst in. She blushed when she realized everyone was looking at her. _

"_Explain precisely what, Hilary?" Tyson said in a polite and icy tone. She flinched as if he just poked her hard with a needle._

"_Well…ha…um…nothing." She stammered._

"_Lets go." Ray gestured the exit to Max, Kenny and Tyson. They left and Hilary's eyes locked onto Kai's._

"_He…he…was nobody." She plastered a smile on her face._

"_Oh, so his someone you play along with, like me."_

"_Yeah, I mean, no." Hilary said quickly._

"_Right." _

"_Believe me." _

"_I've had enough. I do not believe you anymore. This is it." He said, looking at her right in the eye._

"_Wha-what?"_

"_I'm-breaking-up-with-you." He repeated slowly, like he was talking to a 3-year-old. _

"_You CAN'T! NOONE breaks up with me!" She screeched._

" _There's a first for everything." He replied._

"_Anyway I used you- "_

"_I know, to scare Tyson away. Funny I could just work it out just like that." He snapped his fingers. "And fall for your act in that short time too." _

"_Well-"_

"_Get out." He said listlessly, although inside, his heart was hurting like hell._

"_Fine! But I'm telling you, you'll regret it." She hissed._

"_Believe me, I already regret hooking up with you." _

_Next day, The Bladebreakers were in the dojo. "Guys, I received an e-mail from Hilary."_

"_Where is she?" Max asked._

"_Dunno. But she's not in Japan."_

"_Do I care?" Kai spoke up._

"_F.Y.I."_

_Heartache, heartache, I just have so much_

_A simple love with a complex touch_

_There is nothing you can say or do_

_I called to let you know I'm through with you_

_You ain't ever coming back to me_

_That's not how things were supposed to be_

_You take my hand just to give it back_

_No other lover has ever done that_

_Heartache, heartache, I just have so much_

_A simple love with a complex touch_

_There is nothing you can say or do_

_I called to let you know I'm through,_

_Called to let you know I'm through,_

_I called to let you know I'm through with you_

_I ain't ever coming back to you (Through With You- Maroon 5) _

_End of flashback._ There was a long silence when Kai finished speaking. "Gee." Sora remarked. "She just brawled and left? Like that?"

"Hn."

"That sucks."

"As long as she not with me."

The next day, at practice, the Bladebreakers were running round a botanical garden, Kai and Sora leading the pack. He glanced at his silent girlfriend, "Hey, you're being very quiet." He observed. She smirked.

"You want me to be yelling at the top of my lungs like the wimpy bitch at the back? No thanks." She replied and Kai knew she was right. Hilary was the last, and she was screaming bloody murder after 3 rounds round the garden.

"Ka-ai-ai-ai! Don't run so fast!" She whined and Tyson had had enough.

"SHUT UP!" He shrieked. "You're killing us all!"

"C'mon." Kai whispered to Sora. "Let's speed up." She nodded in agreement and both accelerated their speed. Ray and Lorelei followed suit, catching the plan. Tyson and Max looked at each other and sprinted forward, leaving Hilary eating their dust.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!" She yelled to no one in particular, as they were already gone.

Kai's POV

I slowed down and came to a stop, bringing the practice to an end. "Lets go."

"But we've only run 4 rounds." Max said.

"Go ahead and run more but this is the first time-" I retorted.

"Kai's going to let us skive." Sora finished my sentence.

"Cool. Thanks for softening him for us, Sora." Tyson moaned in gratitude.

"Aw, shucks." She teased and we made our way back to the hotel.

"What about Hilary?" Max questioned.

"Who wants to go get her?" Silence. "Thought so."

"But she'll think that we're still running and- Oh!" Tyson realized what was going to happen.

Sora's POV

We let ourselves into Kai's room and I claimed the sofa, putting my feet up on it. "Hey!" Tyson complained and had to collapse onto the floor. Kai walked over, lifted my feet up, sat down and placed my legs onto his lap. Suddenly, his cell rang.

"Oh damn it." He scowled and answered it. "What?" A moment later, "Where are you now?" Then, "We're at the lake. Still running." Then, "Keep running till you catch up. We're not waiting for you." And with that, he hung up.

"Hilary?" I asked, reading the look on his face.

"Yeah."

"You tricked her to keep on running?"

"Stroke of a genius."

Later on…at 3 in the afternoon, Hilary called again. Kai answered the call. "Where are you?" He demanded and I had to stifle my laughter. What an actor. "What? Why are you still in the park?" Then, "Me? We're back at the hotel!" He smirked. "Why should I waste my time and inform you about our whereabouts? It's you who should be blamed for not keeping up!" Then, "Sorry, it'll take my precious strength to go back." And he hung up. I howled with pent-up laughter and he joined me on the couch.

"That was…cool!" I cheered. "I can't believe you can keep a straight face! What did she ask you to do to waste your precious strength?"

"Come and get her in a wheelbarrow." He muttered, "She must be crazy."

"Maybe she wants you back."

Kai's POV

"Too late. I've got someone else."

"Who?" Sora teased.

"Dranzer." I replied.

/ Kai, I'm touched…/

"Hey!" She kicked my shin and leaned back on the cushions, grinning.

Hilary's POV

My face burned with humiliation. They went back without telling me? How dare they! My blood boiled as I stormed up to Kai's suite. I banged my fist on his door. "Kai! You better-" I was about to knock again when the door opened and Kai stood there, looking irritated.

"This better be good." He glared at me.

"My poor feet is killing me and you don't care?" I asked shrilly.

"Should I?" He remarked carelessly.

"Kai. Who' s there?" Sora's voice floated out.

"Hilary." He called back, his irritation growing as he turned back to me.

"Why did you leave without me?" I asked calmly despite the fury inside me.

"You couldn't catch up." He said. "I didn't want to run back and call you."

"But-" He shook his head and slammed the door shut. I made my way to my room. That's it. I've had it. It's war! Between me and that Sara or whatever her name is.

End of Chapter 10.

Me: Oh yeah, oh yeah. I did it, uh huh. I'm the BEST! Well, not actually but whatever! Uh huh, oh yeah, oh yeah!

Everyone: (sweatdrops)

Me: Killjoy.

Ray: What will Hilary do?

Hilary: (smugly) Wouldn't you want to know.

Me: Okay. I'll tell Ray and…

Kai: Me!

Me: No, Lorelei. C'mon. (starts whispering in their ears.)

Ray: Oh.

Lorelei: Oh no.

Kai: What?

Ray and Lorelei: Nothing.

Me: All up next chapter! Reviews! No reviews, no chapter!


	11. Behind the Scenes

Kausi- Thanks for your reviews! And there will be bad happenings for Hilary!

**Kia himatari- Wouldn't dream of breaking them up! Maybe a bit. Don't cry! Things will be good in the end!**

**Iwannasleep- Nice adjectives for Tyson. And they will not die die die but die.**

**Akiko Inihara- Thanks for your review! (Kai: She likes me…Sora: And? Kai: Nothing.)**

Trigadon/Powrpuffchik- Best review! Dude! Bad things for Tyson and Hilary? Coming right up!

**Silver Suzaku- Torture for Hilary is a must for me.**

**Skyblue-tigerangel- My secret? Um…NOT TELLING YOU! (evil laugh) And thank you so much. I'm flattered.**

**Simoo- Oh believe me, Sora will kick her ass.**

This chapter is on behind the scenes…

Kai walks into the room, only Sora inside. "Where's musicnotes?" She asks, barely glancing up from her magazine.

"Killed her in her sleep for letting Hilary carry out her sneaky plan." He mumbled.

"Sounds good." She answered, eyes glued to the page.

"So, I've decided to break up with you." Kai waited for her reaction.

"Okay." Her eyes skimmed the page and she turned it over.

"And I will come in the dead of the night, murder everyone and throw all your bodies into the sea."

"Sounds great."

"And I'm setting Dranzer free."

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T!" She finally looked up in horror. "Kai! It chose you! You irresponsible son of a bitch!"

"I was just trying to get your attention, don't get on my case. Why did you protect Dranzer?" He whined. "I feel our relationship is more important."

"You could have just grabbed my attention by taking my magazine away." Sora sighed and sat up. "Poor baby." She teased.

"What's going on?" I stepped into the room.

"Hey, MN!" Sora greeted. Tyson and the rest followed me in.

"Ok, readers! Big changes after this chapter! Lets summarize…VERY VERY, VERY BIG CHANGES…Kai and Sora's relationship will cool…don't get this the wrong way. They won't yearn for each other-"

Kai and Sora protest, "We don't!"

"Yeah right. They will be more cold and I can't believe I made two of them sound like morons…So…Sora's going to so much cooler and Kai will be…Kai."

"Good way of telling us how he be." Tyson muttered.

"Hilary's going put her plan to action and it won't be pretty. I don't supervise these people's feelings, it's all theirs."

"What are we going to do today?"

"Up to you guys. Free day till I call you back." My eyes sparkled with something before it clouded with boredom. Everyone left except Hilary and I.

"MN, why do you hate me?" Hilary sighed.

"How do I put it? Well…because you act like the boss in front of everyone-"

"No, no." She said hurriedly. "What do you hate about me."

"Where do I start? I hate your voice, so screechy that makes me sick, your face, your hair, your…" I trail off in a long list. "And finally, you're presence." I got up and left, leaving her and her jaw hanging. I walked to the television room and found the rest (minus Kai and Sora. Hm…wonder where they are…). "Hey."

"What did you do back there?" Ray asked casually.

"Oh, I just told Hilary what I hated about her."

"I'm bored…" Max complained.

"Y'all know where the lovebirds are?" I drawled.

"Going for a make out session, I suppose." Tyson chuckled. Hm…

"Hey Max." I beckoned to the blondie. He cautiously followed me out of the room.

"Bored?" He nodded. "How 'bout a lil' mischief to shake 'em up?" I raised my eyebrow suggestively.

"Cool!" He squealed excitedly.

"Whoa. Chill! I haven't given you sugar yet."

"First victim?"

"Our little lovebirds of course. Know where they are?"

"Um…they did mention…"

"Kai's room." We chorused.

"How did you know where they were?" Max asked in surprise.

"Cause once you get in a relationship, it's always the room."

"Right… anyway what are you going to do?"

"Film." I snatched up the video cam in the video room. "Lets get going."

Kai' s room… "Shut up!" I hissed at Max who was giggling as we neared the door. "Don't mess things up!" He immediately shut up and I slowly turned the knob quietly. We peered through the crack. Sure enough, heated session of snogging. I quickly started filming. Thank god Kai has his guard down.

But a certain blond had to destroy the moment. Max let out a bark of laughter and Kai suddenly pulled away, his face flushed. "Max!" I screamed. "Run!" I laughed hysterically, stopped filming and sprinted off, leaving a very (I mean very) pissed Kai.

Ray's POV

I was still lazing round the television room when I heard MN scream. I shoot up like a bullet and stared at the doorway. MN dashed past with a cam in her hand and escaped into the video room. With Kai chasing her in hot pursuit. She slammed the door shut in his face and I could hear her laughing.

Kai doubled back and caught…Max. "Tate!"

"Don't hurt me!" He squeaked.

"Kai!" Sora grabbed onto his arm and he let go. We headed to the video and tried the door. It was locked. We leaned forward to hear.

No POV

"I know you're there, Kai." I called, lounging on the sofa, watching the film. "Boy, I didn't know a person with a hard heart could be so passionate."

Kai was burning with anger. "Sora, how was it?" I took another stab. "Pretty hot, right." My eyes glued onto the television.

Kai's POV

I was about to knock the door down with Dranzer when MN came out, wearing a very triumphant smile. "Give it." I growled, sticking my palm out.

"It was thrown away, film pulled out and utterly wrecked."

"Right. Very amusing." I rolled my eyes. "Hand it over."

"Really." She protested.

"Okay, okay. As long as you don't show it." Sora quickly said.

"Yeah sure whatever." MN smiled innocently.

My POV

"Lets talk about some stuff." I announced. "Kai?"

"Um, what will happen if I leave Sora?" He joked.

"Si tu te vas…" She started.

"Yo lo matare." I threatened. He turned pale.

"What?" Tyson asked incredulously.

"I said if Kai leaves me, then MN said she will kill him." Sora explained slowly.

"What language was that?"

"Spanish."

"I didn't know you speak Spanish." Tyson told me.

"Like I said, you don't know much 'bout me." I retorted. "Sora's a little Spanish, you know."

"She is?"

"Yeah, can we move on?"

IMPORTANT! THIS IS THE ACTUAL STORY! REAL PART OF THE STORY! NOT BEHIND THE SCENES!

"What's up?" Lorelei asked Kai anxiously when he pulled her away from the group. They were in his suite. The rest were lounging in the living room.

"I can't take it. I scared." He immediately shut up. What was wrong with him?

"Scared of what?"

"Losing her."

"Sora?"

"Yeah." He ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Kai…just stay honest to her and she'll understand…" He gazed into her eyes and it sounded like what Sora would say. Something took over and he leaned forward, their lips coming into contact…

Meanwhile, a person in the shadows snapped a photo with a Polaroid camera and received the quick results. She smirked.

You're walking into my trap, Kai… 

Back to the two… Kai gasped and shoved Lorelei away. "Lets just pretend that did not happen." She spun on her heel and walked off. He returned to the living room and took his place next to Sora.

"What did you talk about?" She asked, caressing his cheek lightly with her fingertips.

"Nothing." He said quickly.

End Of Chapter 11.

Sorry it's sooooooo short. Read and Review please!


	12. Cursed and Screwed For Life

Ray: Hi…I know you guys don't expect me but…MN is unavailable for the moment.

Sora: You sound like a retarded telephone operator!

Ray: I know…(wince)

Sora: It's only me and Ray and where the hell is Kai?

Ray: Don't know, don't care.

Sora: You know, he acted a bit weird last chapter…

Ray: Suspicion…tsk…your relationship is going bye-bye…

Sora: (glares at him) Shut up.

Ray: We'll disclaim for MN? Poor girl…she's under stress.

Sora: She does not own beyblade.

Chapter 12---------------------------------

That night, (when Kai kissed Lorelei) when they returned to their respective rooms, Lorelei saw Sora working on something. "What's that?"

"Oh, wrist band." Sora held up the thick black sports wristband. So far, it had the letter _K_ sewed on it in gold thread. "For Kai." Guilt built up inside Lorelei. Sora had happiness radiating from her, and Lorelei regretted letting Kai even come close. 'You're so stupid, Lorelei!' She thought angrily.

"Hey. You zoned?" Sora waved a hand in front of her face.

"Yeah, Sora…" Lorelei started. Should she tell? But the thought of erasing the smile from her best friend's face pained her. But she deserved the truth. "Nevermind, I'm going to sleep."

"Ok…" Sora resumed to her sewing, barely noticing her friend's discomfort. If only she knew…

The next morning… Hilary's POV

I entered the lounge and saw Kai inside, alone facing the window. Excellent. I quietly shut the door and walked to him, placing my hand on his shoulder and turning him around to face me. "Hey." I said coyly. He shrugged my hand off and ignored me. "Kai, we go way back."

"As far as the distance between me and the door, where you should be heading to."

"C'mon, I'll be better…" Before he could reply, I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer for a rough kiss.

Sora's POV

I clutched the box containing the band in my hand, hoping he'll like it. I did get a few pinpricks but it was worth it. I pushed the lounge door and stopped on my tracks. Kai. Hilary. Kissing. I closed my eyes and opened them again. It was true. 'You've been through this!' I yelled at myself but why does it hurt so much? I calmed down and waited for them to realize they have company.

No POV

Sora was getting real pissed so she coughed, "Ahem." Kai immediately pulled away with a flush on his cheeks. Hilary took hold of the situation.

"Wait, you're with her?" Hilary asked. "You told me you broke up." She was clearly enjoying her role-playing.

"What?" Kai spat. "Since when-"

"And you kissed Lorelei last night." She finished loudly. She let it sink in.

"I don't believe you." Sora said slowly. Kai felt a rush of relief. "But if you have evidence, I might reconsider."

"Of course, wait right here…" She sailed out of the room, leaving Kai and Sore to an intense staring contest. Hilary used the reception's phone to call up to Lorelei's room.

"Hello?" Lorelei answered.

"Lorelei, Sora knows you kissed Kai last night. You better come down and explain now." Hilary said slyly.

"R-right." She stammered and hung up. Hilary took out the photograph she snapped last night and waited for a few minutes. Then she re-entered the lounge, passing the photograph to Sora.

"Believe me, Sara…" Hilary started.

"I don't believe you and it's Sora, get it right." The latter rolled her eyes and continued. "This can be graphically designed and-"

"Sora! I didn't mean to-" Lorelei burst in and all eyes averted to her.

"You didn't mean to do exactly what?" Sora asked frostily. The atmosphere was so thick; you could cut it with a knife. The brown-haired girl looked at the guy and her best friend, whom she trusted. Now if she couldn't believe them, she won't trust anyone.

Sora wished this was a dream, a joke, a prank, anything but real. The two people she trusted betrayed her and it hurt like hell. She had enough, slapping the gift for Kai on the table and hurtling out of the room. Lorelei followed, grabbing her wrist, "Sora!"

Her friend shot her the iciest look that could freeze the warmest of hearts. "I'll talk when I come back." With that, she shoved the hotel door open and stormed off.

Sora's POV

I walked along an ally, at the back of some shops and stopped at a particular door. A girl wearing rocker chick clothes looked up, bored. "What? If you want entry, I won't let you in."

"Y todo queda en nada." (And everything ends in nothing) I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. She smirked and gave way. I kicked the door open. "Lexie?" I called. She was a friend of mine who sold rocker clothes.

"Sora? That you?" Her voice floated out.

"Yeah." I started flipping through the racks, containing cooler clothes than those at the front.

"Hey! I thought you only wore this kind of clothes when-"Lexie came out and her face fell. "Oh no…not again."

"Again." I said.

"Whose the bastard this time?" She sighed.

"This guy on the team." I jerked distractedly.

"Which one?" She frowned. "The Chinese? Thought he was nice…"

"The Russian." I answered flatly.

"Him? You? With him? He's like, ice."

"I know. Funny, he was playing all along."

"Thought he was too stiff to play. I thought Lorelei would prevent this."

"Ha! She was the one who betrayed me." I muttered, getting into the dressing room and changing into a tight cropped black tee, with PUNK written in faded letters.

"What?"

"Simple. He kissed her. She kissed him back. Kept it from me and viola." I put on a pair of low hip huggers and strapped a tassel belt loosely round my waist. This is the real me. I stepped out and pulled on fingerless gloves, hiding the pinpricks and cuts on my hand. Damn. I wasted my time and pain for him. Fuck me. "Thanks Lexie." I exited and wondered to the park where we trained, under the willow tree, facing the lake.

_Any moment everything can change_

_Feel the wind on your shoulder_

_For a minute all the world can wait_

_Let go of your yesterday_

_Can you hear it calling?  
_

_Can you feel it in your soul_

_Can you trust this longing and take control_

Back to the hotel…when Sora just left, Hilary was satisfied with what she caused. Wrapping her arms round Kai's neck, she whispered, "She's gone." She raised her face to his and without any warning; he slapped her with all his angry might.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" He screamed.

"K-Kai…" Suddenly, the rest burst in (minus Lorelei).

"YOU SCHEMING BITCH! SHOULD I SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU? I HATE YOU AND I ALWAYS WILL! YOU MEAN NOTHING TO ME!" He moved closer like he was going to strike again but fortunately for Hilary (unfortunately for us), Ray held him back.

"Kai, chill." He said soothingly, his eyes darting between Hilary's tear-stained face to Kai's furious one. Kai's face softened at the thought of Sora, but hardened when he realized he'll never be forgiven. He shrugged Ray off and his face twisted.

"I love her." He whispered, snatched the box up and stormed off.

Sora's POV

The dark clouds gathered, matching my mood.

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
_

_You can shine  
_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life  
_

_And start to try  
_

_'Cause it's your time  
_

_Time to fly_

_All your worries, leave them somewhere else  
_

_Find a dream you can follow  
_

_Reach for something when there's nothing left  
_

_And the world's feeling hollow_

_Can you hear it calling?  
_

_Can you feel it in your soul?  
_

_Can you trust this longing and take control?_

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
_

_You can shine  
_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life  
_

_And start to try  
_

_'Cause it's your time  
_

_Time to fly_

Raindrops fell, mixing with my tears.Why? I hate this. The rain worsened, soaking into my clothes. Jesus Christ! Why am I cursed today?

/ Mistress…let me protect you. / I closed my eyes and a warm glow surrounded me, and Guardian Driger's soul combined with mine.

No POV

When Sora re-opened her eyes, it was no longer her soft, creamy hazel color. It was a hard, emotionless green color. "Sora" stood up and trekked in the rain, back to the hotel.When she got into shelter of the lobby, she ignored all the disapproving looks for the staff and slopped to the lift.

Once she entered her suite, Lorelei stood up and started forward. "Sora" paused and said coldly, "She does not want to talk to you." Lorelei caught sight of the changed eye color and she stopped short. She knew her friend's soul was combined with her bitbeast's now and that was bad.

Sora's POV

Once I was safely in my room, Guardian Driger absorbed back into my beyblade. After one long hot shower, I felt a bit better. I threw myself on the bed. Guardian Driger, talk to me.

/ What do you want to talk about/

**I don't know. Cheer me up.**

/ Uh…/

**Remember the times when I told you not to interrogate my thoughts?**

/ Yes…/

**You have the permission to do it now. You're first and last.**

/ Why thank you! I feel so honored. / It replied dryly. I laughed softly.

**See? You made me laugh without even trying.**

/ He's not worth it. / The smile faded from my lips.

**Why does it pain me more than the other times?**

/ Well, maybe you thought he was The One/

**Yeah… **I sighed and hugged my pillow tighter. **What about Lorelei? Should I forgive her?** Before it could reply, I got this crazy idea and went out of my room. "Look." I said, facing her. "I understand fully, okay?"

"You do?" She asked, confused.

"Yes, I do. I know you like him and you don't want to acknowledge the thought because you know I like him. Thanks but don't get me between your feelings and end up hurting me, okay?" I paused for an intake of air. "So, he's all yours." I exited the suite.

Lorelei's POV

WHAT? No! I don't like Kai! I mean I like him but not love like. Oh god, she has totally got the wrong idea.

Ray's POV

"What happened?" I asked softly when I opened Kai's door. He was sprawled on the bed, looking as good as dead.

"Why?" He mumbled.

"Why what?"

"Why did I have to kiss Lorelei?"

"What? You kissed LORELEI? What is wrong with you?"

"Fuck, how am I supposed to know?" He yelled.

"You tell me! You have a perfect girl in your hands and you screwed up!" I calmed down. "Okay, what happened?"

"Hilary snapped a photograph of me and Lorelei. Today she kissed me and Sora came in." He groaned. "Then Hilary told her I kissed Lorelei and gave her the evidence. Sora didn't believe her till Lorelei burst in and later when Sora went, I slapped Hilary." I got up and went out quietly.

Sora's POV

I stood on the sand, facing the beach, the waves crashing onto the sand. The wind played with my hair and I watched in silence. Suddenly, anger built up inside of me. "WHY IS MY LIFE SO SCREWED!" Tears welling up behind my eyelids.

"I don't know. But for one thing, you're more fortunate than others."

I spun around, facing Ray. "What do you know?" I turned away.

"Look I know about your situation and if it makes you feel any better, Kai slapped Hilary after you left."

"Who cares? He cheated me, with my best friend! Lets talk about something else…why are you single?"

"I'm a very picky guy." He confessed, shrugging helplessly. " So once a girl does something wrong, she's out."

"You were considering Lorelei but since she did this-"

"No. I never considered Lorelei before. She's just a friend."

"How 'bout me?" I asked, dying to get an opinion.

"Look, you are a very attractive and nice girl and Kai's very lucky to have you." He paused. "But the feelings not there, you know? I treat you like a good friend and any guy's fortunate to have you."

"Nobody's said that to me before." I looked down. "Okay, now I judge you…"

"Go easy on me." He laughed.

"Kai's also a very lucky guy to have a friend like you. And likewise, I treat you as a friend. Any girl will kill to have you." I said.

"Gee…thanks." He replied awkwardly. "Look, Kai cares for you."

"Right." I muttered. "And he cares enough to kiss my best friend. I feel so honored."

"Give him time maybe he's stressed…"

"Funny, that was what I used to say."

"Life sucks." We said in unison and cracked up. "First time I laughed today." I sobered up.

"Maybe tomorrow will be a better day." He rubbed my shoulder. (O.O What is he doing?) After watching the waves for a moment, I turned to Ray. He caught my eye and we started drawing closer. Our lips met.

No POV

Kai watched from above at his suite's window, watch his best friend and his girlfriend kiss. His heart pounded like crazy and his hands clenched into fists.

Sora's POV

We broke apart. "Wow." I murmured.

"Hey, I know it's not like when you kiss Kai but don't put me on." He joked, blushing a fire engine red.

"Geez, chill. It's not like anyone saw us." I chided. (Oh really?)

"But he's my best friend." He argued.

"He hurt me." I retorted. "Who do you pity? The victim or attacker?"

"I guess the victim…"

"That's me."

"Yeah, I'm going upstairs, goodnight." Ray got up and trailed off, leaving me to watch the waves alone.

Ray's POV

I unlocked the door and entered the room. Kai was seated on the armchair, a shadow cast over his eyes. "You okay?" I asked concerned.

"Hn."

"Whatever. I'm going to hit the sack." I yawned and headed to my room.

"How was it?" He asked emotionlessly.

"What?" I froze.

"Your kiss with my girlfriend." He replied coldly.

"Ah…that." I said uncomfortably.

"That." He said flatly.

"Look, it meant nothing." I hurriedly said. He merely glared at me and disappeared into his room. (Wow! So civilized! Thought he would punch Ray!) I relaxed and crashed onto my bed, going off like a light.

End of Chapter 12

Tyson: Kai's in the bathroom, washing out his mouth 'cause of the Hilary kiss just now. (Walks closer to the door.)

Kai: Goddamn! That was the NASTIEST! (Frantically rinsing his mouth out with Listerine) All the times my mother told me not to kiss a stranger and I didn't listen to her!

Tyson: Your mother told you that?

Kai: Go to hell, Tyson!

Hilary: It wasn't that bad!

Tyson: Will it hurt to try?

Kai: A lot, believe me! A lot!

Tyson: Oh well, R&- Wait! How are you, Sora?

Sora: Crappy. Thanks to YOU KNOW WHO!

Kai: (comes out) Will you just lis-

Sora: Never in my whole cursed life!

Tyson: Well, R&R- Hey Kai, can I have Sora now?

Somewhere Kai screamed bloody murder.

Tyson: Guess that's a no.


	13. Journal Entries

Me: Please don't expect more from this chapter 'cause I took a longer time…(takes deep breath)

Tyson: She's cracking…

Me: I KNOW! I WANT DETAILS! DETAILS! MUST I SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU?

Tyson: Hey, I know how to spell details.

Me: Okay, have a go.

Tyson: D-E-TA-L-LS, see?

Me: O.o What?

Tyson: Wait a minute…D-E-T-E-A-L-S.

Me: Huh? Are you-

Tyson: D-E-T-E-I-L-S. Right? Right?

Me: Excuse ME. It's D-E-T-A-I-L-S, you dumbass. Anyway, WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH KAI AND SORA? SOMEONE SANE PLEASE TELL ME!

Tyson: Well-

Me: I said someone SANE. You ARE NOT SANE.

Tyson: What's sane?

Me: (falls anime style) forget it.

Ray: Well, while you were away, we found Kai kissing Hilary-

Kai: It was the other way around.

Sora: (nastily) It's the same, isn't it? You were kissing her back.

Me: SHUSH! So what happened?

Ray: See…Sora happened to walk in and they…were caught.

Sora: Glad I did.

Ray: Then Hilary said Kai told her that they had broken up THEN she said Kai kissed Lorelei the day before-

Me: WHAT! Is it true?

Kai: Hn.

Me: You. Are. So. Screwed.

Tyson: (happily) Finally! Kai's now the screwed one! Not me!

Kai: (silence)

Me: Hell-lo? He just insulted you and you're…standing there? Just standing there?

Sora: No. I told him not to touch Tyson, or our relationship goes down the drain.

Me: Hey, I'm the one who writes the story.

Tyson: Sora likes me! SORA likes me! Sora LIKES me! Sora likes ME! (carries on)

Sora: (mutters swear words)

Me: I do not own Beyblade and- SHUT UP, TYSON!

* * *

Note: I'm not going to put so many POVs.

* * *

Sora never felt so betrayed before. Sure, she went through loads of cheating, lying, backstabbing guys before, but still, she was hurt. The blow was hard. "Sora! You're up." Kenny's voice broke her thoughts. 

"Coming." She got up from the grass and walked over to the Beydish, clutching Guardian Driger.

"And you want go against?"

"Kai."

"Oookaaay…But no one has beaten him before."

"Hey, I defeated him once." Tyson protested.

"Yeah, 'accidentally' falling into the dish and 'accidentally' swiping Dranzer out. Coincidentally, missing Dragoon." Kenny said sarcastically. Sora attached G. Driger to her launcher.

"Hurry up." She snapped at Kai, who did the same to Dranzer.

"3…2…1, let it rip!" The two bladers stood silently, facing each other. No command shouted out. _Keep your emotions intact. _Sora remembered. She closed her eyes and listened to the clashing of blades and scratching of metal._ Bring the opponent's emotions out._ G. Driger glowed and slammed itself against Dranzer, nearly knocking it out of the dish. Kai gasped, he felt the impact. Taking the advantage, G. Driger executed its Heavenly Flame and Dranzer flew out of the dish, past Kai's face, grazing past Lorelei's cheek and struck the tree trunk.

"Whoa…" All eyes were on Sora. She simply turned around and sat down on the grass and closed her eyes. Lorelei fervently touched her cheek; there was a tiny cut. Everyone's eyes were glued onto Sora. She felt the tension and looked up, "What? Get on with it!" They quickly resumed to their work.

* * *

The next day, it was the American Beyblade competition. They got off the bus and fans immediately crowded round. "KAI! Ohmygod! KAI!" Many teenage girls screamed. Kai saw Sora roll her eyes at the corner of his eye. 

"No wonder he can cheat girls." She wondered aloud. "He has a wide range to choose from." She walked ahead, ignoring the feeling of Kai's eyes boring at the back of her neck. The stadium was crowded with screeching fans and spectators.

"Who's up first?" Kenny asked his eyes glued onto Dizzi.

"Me." Sora said flatly.

"You and Kai?"

"Whatever." Reluctance dripping in her voice. The two mounted the stage, eyes avoiding each other.

"Mommy!" They heard Max call to his blonde mother. Michael and Rick stepped up to the Beydish.

"Whoa, Kai, nice eye candy you have for a partner." Michael called over, his eyes looking Sora over. Kai felt like going over and punching him.

"3…2…1…Let it rip!" Beyblades clattered onto the dish. Dranzer was about to attack Michael's blade when G. Driger cut in. Dranzer changed its course and ambushed Rick.

"This babe can't keep herself off me." Michael smirked. Sora ignored him and G. Driger poured on more force. Kai was infuriated. There was a loud bang and Michael's blade was lying on the ground, smoking. G. Driger sped towards Rick's beyblade and swiftly defeated it. G. Driger returned to her hand and she turned to go, Michael gaping at her. Then she turned back.

"Hey Michael." She called. His face perked up. She pointed her middle finger at him and he paled.

* * *

The next day, Mr. Dickinson called the Bladebreakers in. They shuffled in the conference room. Max bounced on the chair. Tyson slumped down on the chair. Ray sat up attentively. Kenny took his place next to Mr. Dickinson. Lorelei perched uncertainly on one chair. Sora threw herself on one chair and closed her eyes, reminding everyone of a CERTAIN someone. Kai, well, took his usual stance against the wall. 

"I sense a certain tension between some of you." He started; his eyes fell on Sora and Kai. "Please work out with one another, this is all about teamwork. On another note, I need one of you to transfer to another team-"

"I'll go." Sora interrupted.

"Very well. The car will come and pick you up tomorrow at 10. You'll meet your new members for breakfast."

"But sir! We need six bladers for competitions, with Sora gone, we have only have five." Tyson protested.

"The Beyblade competition in China is different. You only need three bladers." Mr. Dickinson explained.

"Can I go?" Sora asked impatiently, now she could never stand being in the same room with Kai.

"Of course." Mr. Dickinson was surprised at her sudden change of behavior. She got up and left the room. "May I know what happened?"

"Long story sir." Tyson said warily. Kai pushed himself off the wall and silently made his exit. He heard curses and banging. As the scene came to view, he just had to smirk. Sora was hitting the vending machine with her ball-up fists.

"Cough it up!" She hissed, "Don't swallow my money!" She gave it a good kick and leaned forward until her forehead was pressed onto it. "Why does my life suck?" She moaned.

"Maybe I'm not in it." Kai replied without thinking. Sora spun around, her hazel eyes colliding into his sapphires.

"You? Ha! Like real." She muttered and punched the machine again. A soda popped out.

"See? When I'm around, everything works out." Kai smirked.

"Keep dreaming." Sora retorted, cracking open the tab, "I'm just pissed and it decided not to aggravate me further." Kai's smirk widened and he neared her, taking the soda from her and took a drink. Sora scowled and turned to leave. A hand slipped into hers and she paused. "Let me go."

"You're still wearing it." He eyes trained on her wrist and neck. She followed his gaze and mentally kicked herself for not removing the bracelet and necklace. She shook him off, removed the necklace and held it out to him, her heart mysteriously hurting. "What?"

"Take it back, I don't want it." She said emotionlessly. Irritated by his silence, she took his wrist, dropped it onto his palm and closed his fingers on it. He in turn took her wrist again and studied her palm closely. Sora realized he was looking at the pinpricks and cuts. His hand reached into his pocket and drew out the wristband. They stared at each and Kai slipped it through his wrist.

Soar pasted a surprised look on her face, "Wow, a record." He sighed.

"Will you listen to me now?"

"Listen to you because you put the wristband on? Ri-ight." She backed away and headed to the lift. Unfortunately, he followed her into the lift.

"You don't know the full facts." He stated clearly.

"Full facts? You kissed my ex-best friend AND my enemy who's too dumb to get my name right. What's it called?" She pretended to think, "Oh yeah, downright cheating. Get it? C-H-E-A-T-I-N-" Kai cut her off by capturing her lips. The teen did not know what hit her. He pressed her against the wall and her fingers tangled in his hair. The tongue hockey was intense but short lived. Sora came down to Earth and shoved Kai away. "What the fuck?" She cursed.

"Face it. You wanted it. Liked it. Desired it. So why stop?" He smirked her flushed face and took advantage of the situation, sliding his arms round her waist. She softened for a while, and then hardened.

"Must it slap you in the face?" She demanded. "I don't want to have anything to do with you ever again."

"Admit it. You do." The lift abruptly opened and Sora made a quick exit.

* * *

The next morning, Sora looked round the suite. 'Guess I have everything.' She pulled open the door and exited. She bumped into Kai at the lobby. "Going so soon?" He asked in the soft way that used to melt her, now it melted her inside but she showed no emotion. 

"Yeah." She shifted the strap of her shoulder bag higher. He stepped closer hesitantly and tilted her chin up. "Bye." She said firmly, backing off. He looked pleading but she straightened and walked out of the hotel.

**I had to turn to your friend**

**Now you want me to come back  
**

**You must be smoking crack  
**

**I'm going elsewhere and that's a fact **

* * *

Kai entered Sora's old room and tried to catch her last presence. His eyes, glancing around the room, caught a leather book on the table. He picked it up and slowly turned the cover over. It was a journal. He scanned several pages and finally reached the latest entry. It was written the day before. 

_Why does my life suck? And why was it so beautiful when he was around me? God, sometimes I wish he would be as perfect as I hoped he would be. Maybe he is but I just won't listen to him. I mean he hurt me. A lot. Don't know whether to trust him. Trust takes years to build up and minutes-seconds- to break. The trust just isn't there, not anymore._

_He's just so handsome… But isn't that just the problem? Every girl that watches beyblade likes him-and they throw themselves at him. I'll never know if I can trust him. _

_True love is a fickle thing. What if he meets another girl he'd like better than me? What then? Even worse-if he falls in love with Lorelei? It'll be double the pain, again. I don't know if I can go through it, not another time. No. If I guard my heart, he'll never hurt me again._

_But then again, isn't it better to have loved and lost? Fuck, the person that said that didn't feel the pain. _

_I can still feel his lips and body pressed against mine. Shit, I'm addicted. And I hate him for it. Why do I feel this for a guy, a playboy at that? What if I actually listen to him? But what if he just wants to explain-No. There I go again, building castles in the air. Kai Hiwatari just destroyed mine, when he broke my heart. _

**If you ain't there ain't nobody else to impress  
**

**The way that you know what I thought I knew**

**It's the beat my heart skips when I'm with you  
**

**But I still don't understand  
**

**Just how the love you're doing no one else can**

_God, I need to stop DOING this. I need to get away. Soon. Now. Mr. Dickinson's offer came just in time. I don't know if I can take this anymore… Not when I have to stare him in the face every freaking day. I need to get over this. Him. Lorelei. Everyone. Everyone acts so understanding. Oh I know your pain, oh get over it. No, they DON'T know the pain and what if I can't get over it?_

_If another guy tries to chat me up again, I'll be forced to kill the fucking player. Seriously. Or maim him. _

Kai smirked. She would have, too. 'So…' He concluded silently 'She's scared to give me another chance. 'This is useful.' He tapped the cover thoughtfully. He continued to read.

_Maybe I should use someone to get him jealous. It sucks though; he might just want me back so he can tell everyone he's Mr. Casanova. Well, guess I got to go and pack. _

Thoughts clouded the teen's mind. And curiosity got better of him. He randomly flipped to one page.

_I'm blushing while writing this. Why? 'Cause Kai's in my life. What's so good about him? Why do I start? His eyes, lips, kisses, EVERYTHING! I never felt this way about anyone before. Am I crazy? Can this perfection last? I'm raving. God, he's sweet and I really think our relationship can blossom. _

Kai smirked. 'This is interesting.' He took the book and made his exit, a smirk glued onto his face.

* * *

Me: What's he going to do with it? 

Max: Photocopy some bits and blackmail her?

Tyson: Learn some secrets about her?

Kai: Is it a crime to learn more about my girlfriend?

Me: I don't think Sora thinks of you of her boyfriend.

Kai: She will.

Me: I smell a bet. Okay if you don't get her back by Chapter 15, you owe me sixty bucks.

Kai: Done.

Me: Good, you won't win 'cause I write the story. So HA!

Kai: Not if I can help it.

Me: Review!


	14. The Trouble With Love Is

Me: These bakas are going to China in this chapter and they're going to meet someone.

Tyson: Please, not Hilary!

Me: What happened to her?

Kenny: She ran off.

Kai: (mutters) Figures.

Me: I thought you would notice her disappearance.

Kai: Why would I?

Me: 'Cause Sora's gone. And you need someone to seek solace in right?

Kai: You're pissed at me? Sora didn't get the story right!

Me: As long as you kissed the bitch. It doesn't even matter.

Kai: It does- Forget it.

Me: I'm changing my name too.

Tyson: Wow, we're so excited.

Me: (ignores him) maybe aNgElIcDeViL. So please take note.

Kai: How's Sora?

Me: Why ask me?

Kai: Because I know you met up with her.

Me: How did YOU know? I have a stalker!

Kai: (scowls) Shut up. I knew you were going to see her 'cause I accidentally heard you talking to her on the phone.

Me: Accidentally? Uh huh. Very funny.

Kai: What did she say?

Me: Other than, you are a lying bastard to her? Um…nothing much.

Kai: She said that?

Me: Since when did you talk so much? I think I prefer the 'hn's better.

Kai: Hn.

Me: Whatever. I don't own Beyblade. But I do own Sora and Lorelei.

Kai: So can you bring her back?

Me: Go sulk at the corner and watch reality happen.

* * *

Chapter 14 

Sora reached her destination and got off the car. Mr. Dickinson beckoned to her and led her to the lounge. She entered and took her first look at her new group. There was a pink-haired girl, a short green-haired guy and a jet black-haired guy. They exchanged glances. "Sora, this is the White Tigers."

"Hey, you associated with Ray, right?" She asked her eyes on them. "Kevin." She said to the wide-eyed green-haired guy. "Mariah." And "Lee."

"How did you know?" Lee asked staring intently at his new blader.

"Lets say I have my sources."

"Sora, Gary is not in this competition and you're joining them temporarily. After this, you will go back to the Bladebreakers." Mr. Dickinson said. "I'll leave you to bond."

"So Sora, what bitbeast do you have?" Kevin asked.

"Guardian Driger."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" The White Tigers looked at each other in awe.

"You mean the Guardian Driger. THE Guardian Driger?" Mariah asked.

"In the flesh. The one and only."

"Master said someone got it. Can't believe it's a girl." Lee sat back.

"You sound SO much like Tyson." Sora mumbled.

"Why did you leave the Bladebreakers?" Mariah asked. "Why don't you let someone else? I mean there's Ray, so it can't be THAT bad that you want to leave."

"When he has a cheating bastard for a best friend ruins everything."

"Kai did what?" Mariah asked, leaning forward eagerly.

"Yeah, what?"

"Call the newspaper!" Lee said sarcastically. "Shove off, let the captain say everything." Kevin and Mariah got up, groaning and left the lounge. Lee leaned forward. "So what did he do?" Sora looked at him blankly.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Forget it. I presume you've seen their attacks. Can you tell us?" Lee pleaded.

"I don't work that way." Sora said coolly. "I don't cheat."

"It's not cheat…it's passing useful information for victory."

"Whatever you call it. But no."

* * *

A few days later, Kai and the Bladebreakers reached China and the competition was to take place another couple of days. (Sora and White Tigers were already in China.) On the faithful day, The Bladebreakers found themselves at the competition. "Ray!" The latter turned around and saw his OTHER best friend. 

"Lee!"

"Man, you're going down!" The Chinese cheered.

"New tactics?" Ray asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see."

Lee entered his team's changing room (?). Sora approached him. "May I battle Kai?" She asked politely.

"Why?"

"Just because."

"But he's strong."

"I'll take the risk." She scanned Lee's face. "Please Lee!"

"Okay. So I'm against-?"

"Tyson."

"Very well."

"Bladers please proceed to the dish. The White Tigers and Bladebreakers."

Let's see…Mariah lost to Ray, Lee defeated Tyson and now Kai and Sora's battle.

"Who is Kai up against?" Tyson asked Kenny.

"Uh…"

"Sora!" Lorelei suddenly yelped, pointing at the opposition side. They followed her gaze…and her finger. There she was. Kai must have a mask glued on since he was quite expressionless. He went up to the dish and faced off with Sora.

"3…2…1 Let it rip!"

_Love can be a many splendored thing_

Their eyes locked together. Anger blazing in hers. Sadness in his. The beyblades drew near each other and sparks flew out as they clashed.

"So, she's the one Lee was talking about." Ray murmured.

Can't deny the joy it brings 

Flashbacks replayed in their minds. Laughter, happiness, love and passion were all gone all because of one, little misunderstanding. She was stubborn while he was secretive. She won't listen and he won't talk.

_A dozen roses, diamond rings_

The bladers were determined to defeat the other. The battle intensified and both beyblades were smoking.

_Dreams for sale and fairy tales_

Sora's eyes burned into his and he was forced to look up. He read it like a book, her confusion when she caught him with Hilary. Her trust in him when she didn't believe Hilary. Her shock when it was all right. 'It was not all right.' He assured himself.

_It'll make you hear a symphony_

'She does not have the full facts. I didn't want to be with Hilary in the first place. And it was just a mistake that I kissed Lorelei. A misunderstanding.' He thought. 'But again, she cares so she angry. I'll defeat her and make her listen.'

_And you just want the world to see_

Sora wasn't feeling any better. 'I'll defeat him and make him regret.' She fumed. 'Maybe I should listen. Maybe he's didn't do anything wrong.' She bit her lip. 'Fuck, if he was right, he would argue, right?'

_But like a drug that makes you blind,_

'He's wrong anyway since he kissed Lorelei! I'll never forgive that! Just like Tyler, Josh and Mike. They're all the same! Different people are all the same. How true.' She mused silently. 'Kai appeared different than the others and did the same to me like everyone else.'

_It'll fool ya every time_

"Guardian Driger!" She called. "Merciless Punishment!" A beam of light shot out of G. Driger and Kai felt as if he fell into a pit. The sinking of his stomach did not help. Something was digging into his mind and the flashback of kissing Lorelei played. He hated the memory.

_The trouble with love is_

"D…D…Dranzer." He hissed, calling on his bitbeast, whom he trusted. "Dranzer!" A beam of red light shone through the darkness. The stadium can back into view. "Final attack!" There was a huge impact and both Kai and Sora flew back.

_It can tear you up inside_

The dish was left smoking. As the smoke cleared, there was the beyblades. Both not spinning. A draw. Sora's face fell and Kai remained expressionless. She got up and ran off to the changing rooms, forgetting G. Driger. Kai stood up and picked both beyblades up, pocketing G. Driger. **You okay?**

/ Never better. Sorry I lost. /

**I never felt like that before.**

/ The attack was to get your biggest regret and use it against you. I was touched that you chose me to get you out. /

**You're so sappy.**

/ Aw…my master cares about me…/

**Hn.**

_Make your heart believe a lie_

Sora buried her head in her heads. Kai's memory stained her mind. He regrets it; he regrets it…She repeated in her head continuously. Her shifted to the latest happenings. 'I drew!' She scolded herself angrily. 'I couldn't have drew! I defeated him the last time!'

_It's stronger than your pride_

**G. Driger, talk to me.** She pleaded. But there was no answer. 'SHIT! I left her on the dish!' She got up and dashed to the stadium. "Tyson!" She called. "Where's my beyblade?"

"I think Kai took it."

"WHAT?"

"He left."

"Why didn't you stop him?" Not waiting for an answer, she sprinted to the entrance. After bursting through the double doors, she looked left and right. She took out her cell and dialed his number.

"What?" His pissed-off voice sounded through.

"Where's my beyblade?" She snapped.

_The trouble with love is_

"Should I tell you?" She knew he was smirking at the other end.

"You should since I don't want my bitbeast in your sadistic hands." She replied.

"Dranzer needs a friend so I'll hold on a bit longer, yeah?" He said lazily and hung up.

"That bastard!" Sora cursed.

_It doesn't care how fast you fall_

Kai smirked as he hung up. He could really get to Sora and she'll crave it like drugs.

_And you can't refuse the call_

Early the next morning, there was urgent knocking on Kai's room door. He turned the knob and Sora stood there, he could sense her anger, and intelligently backed off.

_See, you got no say at all_

"Give it back." She hissed, sticking her hand out. He raised his hands in mid-surrender and smirked. Sora blushed at least a thousand shades of red. He hand reached into his pocket and withdrew G. Driger. "If you did anything to it, you're so dead." She threatened.

_Now I was once a fool, it's true _

(The Trouble With Love by Kelly Clarkson)

"Your welcome." He sarcastically replied while she examined her beyblade. She ignored him and turned to go. Kai basically zoned out and lyrics popped into his head.

_Is there anybody going to listen to my story_

All about a girl who came to stay

She's the kind of girl you want so much it makes you sorry

Still you don't regret a single day 

_Why don't you understand?_

Why don't you understand woman, what I do for you?

How I'd break my back and sweat

Worthless little thing

Why am I wasting time on you?

_Because I love you… _(? By? Guess!) 

Over at Sora, she was thinking deeply and silently sang a song imprinted in her mind.

_You got me so delirious; I'm under your control_

_Point it at me if you must, your arrows got me poisoned_

_Tell me what my treatment is; your love's got me insane_

_My prescription is your kiss and boy you got me wanting it_

(Serious by Gwen Stefani.)

"Argh!" She mentally shoved the thoughts out of her mind. 'He's a jerk, he's a jerk…' She repeated continuously in her head. 'He SO does not deserve my attention! He sucks, he sucks, he sucks…and pretty hot at that. AAAAH! What did I say?' She thought it desperately.

/ You said he was hot. /

**Thank you. Like I care.** Sora replied mentally back sarcastically.

/ You asked didn't you/

**It was a rhetorical question.**

End of Chapter 14.

* * *

Me: It's THIS close to the end and there will be a new person in the next chapter…No, not anyone you know. Just a little someone I invited. 

Tyson: We can hardly wait! Not.

Me: Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaii!

Kai: Hn.

Me: (incredulously) you're going to let him abuse me verbally?

Kai: Hn. Didn't you read the last chapter? If I lay a hand on the filth, she won't forgive me.

Me: I WANT THE OLD KAI BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! GIVE HIM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKI!

Kai: I'm already here…

Me: The one who doesn't give a damn about rules and heck, has no care in the world! Now the one in front of me is…is…a WIMP!

Kai: Hn.

Me: Forget it, I give up. R&R


	15. Hate to Love You But Love To Hate You

Me: I LOVE my reviewers. They. Are. So. Cool. I thought I was abandoned and then, POOF! I had SO many reviews!

Max: I think somebody bribed them. Snicker

Me: (ignores him) ANYWAY, I remember saying there's someone coming and that someone is……………………my friend, Eiram!

Eiram: Yo!

Kai: Who is SHE?

Me: My friend. Don't you DARE insult her.

Kai: I wasn't even starting.

Me: It was a warning. SO! I'm now known as DeViLlIsH. Cool, huh?

Eiram: (points at Tyson) I HATE you!

Tyson: Me? What did I do?

Eiram: 'Cause you're stupid.

Me: I totally second that.

Tyson: What the hell did I do?

Me: You really want me to answer that?

Tyson: (falls silent and turns to Max) Am I really that bad?

Max: (sweatdrops)

Eiram: (still glaring at Tyson)

Me: After the chapter, Eiram.

Eiram: REALLY? You promise?

Me: Sure, sure.

Eiram: YAY! (Leaves the room)

Max: What's she planning?

Me: Something. **Smiles evil grin**

Lorelei: It can't be anything good.

Me: I don't own Beyblade, by the way  
.

* * *

There was another Beyblade match between the White Tigers and the Bladebreakers because it was clearly a draw the last time. Applause filled the stadium as the two teams entered the arena. Sora and Kai made short eye contact. Zing! Sora quickly looked away and sat down to wait for her battle.

Later on…it was like the last time. Kai and Sora's battle was the deciding one. Mariah lost to Ray and Lee defeated Tyson. Sora stepped up to the dish. "3-2-1…let it rip!"

'_I MUST beat him!'_ Sora thought. "Guardian Driger, ATTACK!"

"Dranzer, attack!" Kai commanded. _I have to beat her now._

Their eyes met, one full of fierce determination, the other of weary acceptance. Sora was the first to break his gaze, switching to focus on Guardian Driger. Her cheeks flared hotly, and she turned away to hide it. _I hate myself! Why did I do that? _Kai smiled lazily, recognizing his effect on her. _So she isn't completely immune, after all. _Soon, the sound of the clashing blades awoke them. Sora blushed again, and then trained her mind on G. Driger. Kai grinned, then concentrated on his blade.

"Dranzer!" There was a bright flash and a voice started echoing in Sora's mind. (A/N Bold is Kai and italic is Sora.)

**Will you listen?**

_You made a connection in our minds?_

They were blind and deaf to all else.

**Do you hate Hilary?**

_Yeah…_

**So? There's your answer.**

_Cute. Not. So how exactly do I break off the connection?_

**Like I'll tell you. Just listen to me.**

_And listen to more lies, destroy my sanity and go round the cycle again._

**What cycle?**

_The cycle. You charm me with whatever. I fall for you and your lies. We have a happy time with you lying to me. Then your obsessive ex-girlfriend comes back and psychos me out. YOU kiss my best friend and cheat me till I actually cry-_

**You cried?**

_Like I'll cry for someone like YOU._

**Um…yes, I think so.**

_Ha ha ha ha. Right. _

Sora was panicking inside. She was screwing things up. _She _was supposed to play it cool, to make him beg for forgiveness! Kai smirked. _Just a few more minutes, and I'll make her think._

**You have never said a truer word.**

_Listen, I hate you, and nothing will ever change that-_

**Shut up.**

_Excuse me? You are telling me to shut up? Talk about-_

**Why won't you let me explain?**

_You know, I might actually cry for you. I'll cry for you, maybe when you just had a grave accident and you survived. Then I'll cry._

**Stop avoiding the fucking subject Sora.**

He could see her struggling for another of her sassy comebacks. He smiled a rather sad smile.

_Me? Avoid the subject. You have to be joking right? You are a good one to talk about avoiding the subject. As if you haven't fucking been avoiding the fucking subject the whole time we after we broke up! Don't even ask me why I don't let you explain; cause you should fucking KNOW WHY!_

**I'm sorry.**

Sora, stunned by his response, quieted down for a second.

_Like I've never heard that one before._

He didn't respond. His eyes flashed once, with a kind of arrogance. As if to say, "You doubt me?" Then he looked rueful. She got ready for his usual denial, or gradually accepting silence.

**I guess I've never done anything to deserve it.**

_You-_

She was shocked. Kai was your average denying, unfaithful scumbag playboy. Yet his response was not what a denying, unfaithful scumbag playboy would have said. He's got to be joking. She looked up from the spinning blades (which she had glued her gaze on to) and looked into his eyes. Expecting to find coldness and sarcasm, she instead from an unwavering steadiness and truth. She even found heartbreaking sadness and something that begged her to forgive him. At the end of her once steadfast resolve, she took a ragged breath.

_Fuck if I believe that._

_**Wondering why, you're acting this way baby**_

Wondering why, you can't find any words to say

Maybe someone told you a lie

Or maybe you're just being shy

Keep wondering why

**(Why by M2M)**

Kai chuckled softly, though he felt sick inside. _Am I really that cold? _(Whew, _now_ you realize that?) The look on her face nearly made up for the amount of courage it took for him to say it. It astonished him how he felt after saying it. He exulted, knowing that it wasn't bottled up inside him, and that it wasn't tugging on the edge of his tongue any longer.

**I really am sorry.**

_Yeah, sorry you got caught._

Sora searched her mind, feeling for any weak caches in the wall he had put up to steady the connection. She needed to say something to distract him, to make him disturbed enough to pull away from the connection. She felt desperate, desperate for him to get out of her head before he saw something she did not want him to see.

_You just don't know how much I hate you, do you?_

Kai recoiled, mentally and physically, at the venom in that comment and the matter of fact way she said it. Tears stung at his eyes, making him blink. No one had made him cry, since… His mind roared in a flashback, to his miserable childhood, and his private woes.

_**I never wanna dwell on my pain again**_

_**There's no use in reliving how I hurt back then**_

_**Remembering all of the hell I felt when I was running out of faith**_

_**Every step I vowed to take was towards a better day**_

**(Singing My Song by Christina Aguilera)**

He withdrew the connection, feeling as if he had been struck. He stared down and averted his eyes, afraid of what might he might see. Loathing, hatred, a spark of pity… He didn't need her pity. He should never have done this. Why would he have thought otherwise, that maybe she still loved him?

**Because high hopes only lead to great falls.**

Pride made him straighten up, holding his head high, though looking unseeingly past her. At least she didn't know that he still loved her. Thinking of what she might have said if she had known made him flinch inside. To do so when she could see would have been the ultimate humiliation. He stared at her unblinkingly. No one would have known that his heart was breaking. They would have even suspected it were stone.

_**Used to be calm**_

Used to be cool

But something about you

Changed all the rules

I kept to myself

I guarded my heart

But that all fell apart

_**Now just like a fool**_

I've fallen in love with you, oh

I got these crazy feelings

All over you, oh

**(I Come Undone by Christina Aguilera)**

Sora stared back, feeling as if her emotions had just been tossed into a blender, conflicting thoughts, ideas and urges mixing, even though they had nothing alike. She wanted to cry that it was just a lie, a trick to make him release the connection, before she blurted out something that she did not want to. But when she was just on the threshold of saying it, she felt hesitant. Then she said it, and he pulled back, startling her, making her eyes sting with hurt. She had sensed a bit of what her cruelty had made him feel. Now, she looked at the boy, the stranger before her.

_**It's impossible**_

It's impossible to love you

If you don't let me know what you're feeling

It's impossible

For me to give you whatcha need

If you're always hiding from me

_**I don't know what hurts you, I just wanna make it right**_

Cos boy I'm was sick and tired of trying to read your mind

**(Impossible by Xtina)**

First, he slumped, looking defeated and lost for a second. Sora's heart and soul cried out, for him to become the smirking, always proud Kai, the one she knew. Her entire being ached for him to say that he hated her too, for she hated herself as well, right at that moment. She ached for him to tell her he was all right, that she had not hurt him at all. (Okay, for this song, just switch the genders, kay?)

_**The rhythm of the conversation **_

_**The perfection of her creation **_

_**The sex she slipped into my coffee **_

_**The way she felt when she first saw me **_

_**Hate to love and love to hate her**_

**(The Sun by Maroon 5)**

Then he straightened, his eyes shining with cold pride. His legs slipped into a defensive stance, his body coiled as if to strike. His hands were clenched into fists, and his knuckles were stained white. His eyes were terrifying, bloodstained iron in the shape of irises. It was amazing, the way that ice and fire combined in his eyes. Sora knew, now she had to fight for her victory.

On the sidelines, their teammates watched on, in horror, fascination, interest, or curiosity. For what seemed like ages, the competitors looked at each other, and seemed to be conversing. But how could they converse? By reading each other's lips? Chaos started to form in the stadium. They were not moving, though their blades fought still. But with no tactics or strategy in action, the spectators got rowdy.

"Start ( Insert curse word) playing!"

"What the hell?"

And altogether ruder words that would have made even ice blush. So on and so forth, until they seemed to be shaken from their coma. Kai's eyes flashed like red ice, and nobody could look at Sora's face, as she seemed to be looking down.

"Guardian Driger! Attack and be done with this!" The sound rose above all, though nobody detected the slight quiver in her voice. The crowd was on their feet, cheering their favorites on. Kai's face was stone. Nobody heard what he was saying at first, but then his voice built up into a rushing crescendo.

"…Dranzer! Finish this! Final Attack!"

The beyblades fought, clashing as the sound rose louder and louder, filling the stadium, till people were on their feet and cheering. Then Dranzer swept G. Driger to the edge of the dish, so G. Driger was balanced precariously between the raised tip and the swoop of the dish. Then Dranzer knocked it out of the dish a one savage move. It was so strong that when Guardian Driger hit the floor, it broke into pieces. The crowd hushed down to the softest of whispers. Not even the annoying emcee congratulated the winner. Everyone watched the two, intrigued at what was going to happen next.

Dranzer spun on.

Kai waited still as a statue.

Sora bit her lip so hard it started to bleed. G. Driger floated into her mind.

_I'm sorry, Sora._

**No one can combat against rage and emotion like that.**

_What?_

**Never mind.**

It would absorb the details of the incident from her mind, so she didn't bother explaining. She waited as well. A few seconds passed, but they felt like centuries to her. Kai walked forward and stooped to pick up Dranzer. Although Sora tried to harden her heart, she still felt a jolt of longing as a lock of his hair brushed his cheek. He stood up, and maintaining the same icy look in his fiery eyes, watched her. She kept her eyes on the corner of his ear, a look of false indifference on her face, even though she knew her face was burning.

He bent his knees slightly and bent down, as if to pick up something, though his arms were at his sides and his body was straight and stiff. Oh, he was bowing. Even if he knew that a bow was to indicate courtesy, he made no sign of it. Every move he made then was mocking and insulting. Sora felt as though someone had held a burning match to her already flaming cheeks. Thank goodness for her past yoga training. She even managed a tinge of coldness in her face.

Kai smiled, amazingly holding mockery, pity and absolutely no sincerity in that one smile. Her heart weeped. Then he turned, presenting her with his back, and walked out, his shoulders stiff with dignity. Sora waited till he was gone, then ran, helter-skelter, out of the stadium and didn't stop till she reached her room.

Little did she know that when Kai walked out, his stride quickened to almost a jog.

Little did he know that she ran to her room.

Little did both of them know that it was all a pretense.

Little did they know that both hearts were bruised, broken and bleeding.

Little did either of them know that as each of them reached their rooms, either of them leaned against the door.

Little did they know that at the very same moment, tears began to fall.

* * *

Me: Pass the tissue boxes; this one was definitely a tearjerker.

Max: **bawling more than anyone else**

Me: Jesus, you cry more than a girl in her life. And due to the resident waterfall, **gestures to Mr. Soft Touch, **Eiram shall continue her Tyson Tortura program another time.

Tyson: I like the part when Kai cried. He CRIED. Man, that was GOOD.

Kai: Shut up, you- **Swearing match goes on, Kai's right against his left**.

Me: This chapter was mainly written by my sister. So, I should give her a lot credit.

Tyson: She wrote this chapter?

Me: Are you deaf, you mentally, physically, emotionally handicap?

Tyson: She made Kai cry. Tell her she's good.

Sister: If I'm going to write any more, I do not want to be called "Sister." **Image of a writer, chained to the desk comes to mind** Lyrics are chosen by me, course, cos' dear ol' sis over there does not like Christina. I do, course. And shut up Tyson. To cry when there's reason to cry is always better than crying for absolutely no reason at all.

Me: **sighs** R&R.

Tyson: **spluttering**


	16. Regret, Sadness and Anger

Silence.

Me: It's a really quiet out here now.

Silence.

Me: Even Tyson shut up.

Ray: **Morosely** There is the little known fact of which Kai's threat.

Me: **perking up** Really? He's talking? Great, cos he owes me sixty bucks.

Ray: Yup. But excuse me for saying this; you ain't going to see that money again.

Me: Great, then! He is getting back to no-

Max: Hey all my fans! Like, you must be yearning for me! Like, 'cos, like I've been, like, out! Like, 'cos I was watching these cool, like, shows and, like-

Me: What the _hell_ have you been watching? Clueless? Valley Girl?

Max: Like, awesome! You know it? Like cool. Like, so cool it's cooler than, like, ice.

Me: **hangs head** I give up. What have I done? What did I do?

Ray: **wearily** You know what? DeViLlIsH or what ever does n-

Max: I'll do it! I'll do it!

Ray: **Folds his arms challengingly**

Max: **Proudly** Please, like, R&R.

Ray: Get out of here Max! And take your **puts on a girly (Me: And I resent that!) tone** "like" attitude with you! What, Barbie? Sweet Valley? Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted, DeViLlIsH does not own Beyblade.

Max: **pouting like a girl** It's, like, Valley Girl! Girl, you gotta get out more! (Imagine it in a whiny high-pitched voice)

**Ray joins writer in banging head against table and ranting.**

Max: Like, go, like, on, like, with like, the, like, story!

The stadium was left in pandemonium. Everyone was stunned. Slowly Mariah ran out as well, no doubt in pursue of Sora. Slowly everyone filtered out after the lackluster awards ceremony, all thinking hard about what they had witnessed. A few theories were formed, all wrong of course. In strange ways, does the mind work.

The two's teammates figured out that they wanted to be left alone the hard way. For Sora, Mariah was greeted with no noise till she tried to break in. Then she nearly got a broken nose, what with the door slamming into her face. Tyson got a good right hook to his face when he banged on the door. The others were smart enough to get out of their way, after that.

That night was a stormy one. Lighting flashed, thunder crackled, rain poured, tempers flared, tears splashed, and hearts broke.

Sora slept fitfully, tossing, turning and battling her inner demons. Kai lay awake most of the night, returning the incident in his mind over and over till he knew every movement she made and analyzed it. Sora just lay in bed, hugging her favourite old teddy bear when she was young. Tears seeped into its soft fur.

_Does he really hate me?_

_Does she really hate me?_

_Maybe I pushed him too far. I should have listened to explanation. It wouldn't have killed me, _Sora berated herself.

**I want you so bad that I can barely breathe…**

"_Why would she say that? Why doesn't she understand?"_ were the two main questions running through his mind. Leaning out of the window, Kai screamed, making a soundless noise full of anguish and pain. _All because of one kiss… Now I fully appreciate how truly screwed up the world is._

Unleashing a small shriek of rage, Kai wheeled around and lashed out, so absorbed in his anger that he didn't realize what he'd knocked to the floor.

**It's a sign of my obsession, **

Sora's journal.

**  
That I can't stop thinking bout' **

He knelt to the ground, nearly mindless with frustration, rage and tears that had been cooped up far too long.

**  
Your lips upon my lips,  
**

He picked up the leather bound book, and ran a thumb across its rough edge. He had swore that he would never read about the details of her life that she had not saw fit to tell him, so he only read that entry. (Refer to Chapter 13, Journal Entries.)

I've been waiting for someone to come into my life

Who would bring me joy and give me pleasure

I have taken chances on romances once or twice

And I found that in my heart it's you I treasure

**(All My Life by Mariah Carey)**

But now… The temptation was pulling at him, making him feel dizzy with wanting, with longing.

**Can you envision this…**

_I don't even care anymore. _Kai persuaded himself. But deep down he knew his honor would never allow him to do such a thing.

**  
Temptation that I could never resist, **

He stooped to pick it up. He had it by a corner, and then he accidentally dropped it. Of course reader, that's what he told himself.

**  
Your skin upon my skin.. **

The book's pages turned, then stopped at a random page. Kai knelt again, slowly this time, as the honor and curiosity in him battled it out.

Did the honor in him win then, reader?

Did the curiosity?

Did he close it?

Of course he didn't.

**  
Would be the Sweetest Sin, **

Because even if curiosity killed the cat, satisfaction brought it back.

**  
That would be the Sweetest Sin…**

He read the page.

**  
It would feel so good,**

**  
To be so bad.. **

**  
You don't know how bad.. **

**  
I want that, **

**  
I would do anything to feel your love.. **

I don't care.

_I don't care._

_I do not care._

_I do not._

_I DON'T CARE!_

_I DON'T CARE ABOUT A FRICKING SERIAL CHEATER LIKE KAI HIWATARI!_

_I don't._

_I swear I don't._

Kai smiled bitterly.

**Can you just picture this… **

He turned another page.

I don't really care.

_Fine, a bit._

_Fucking hell, a lot._

_Thanks Kai. Now you not only broke my heart, you're driving me crazy, too._

_I have not gotten over Kai. I can still see the rhymes-with-witch kissing him, just loving that she had a hold over me. I should have known that he would do it. I have had so much experience, after all. Just when I give my heart to a guy, he ups and bang, is gone. What is it about guys? What is it about commitment that scares them? Why doesn't anyone get a fairytale ending except those in real fairytales? Not even the greatest of people get good endings. Look at Mom. She doesn't even get parking tickets! So why did she end up like she did? It's always the guys. Love scares them. Affection does. God, only sex doesn't. I bet that was just his plan. Kai's, I mean._

Kai's heart ached. How could she ever think that?

I just caught him with a hitch in his plan. Getting it on with the ex, I suppose.

**Your finger tips on my fingertips, **

**  
Your skin upon my skin.. **

**  
Would be the Sweetest Sin**

**(Sweetest Sin, by Jessica Simpson.)**

Kai flinched.

_Just writing this again makes me feel sick, reliving the night that Dad ran off. I remember the confusion, and Mom screaming and crying, and feeling the absolute feeling of loss and love and beginnings of hate for someone who was closest to your heart, then turned on you, mercilessly stabbed it, tearing it apart. Hate so deep that it shames even eternal enmity. I remember crying. I remember sorrow. He might as well be dead for all we cared. _

_It was a normal day, a deceptive day, a disguised day. A day that came robed in peace then tore it away to show clothes that were as red a battle flag. Bloodstained. Tearstained. I remember tears, slowly at first, then coming rapidly, a stream, a sea. I remember my mother's screams, then quiet tears, then soft sobbing that broke my heart to hear, and it took all of my power not to run out of the house and make that coward face her by himself. But she needed me then. I've often wondered if that was the right thing to do. I still haven't discovered the answer yet. Who truly knows it? If I had run after him, who knows if I had found him? Worse then, what if I didn't? I wanted my mother to feel secure, that someone loved her and needed her. _

_She was somehow stronger after that. She pulled herself up, and regained dignity. She was colder though, and never let any man through her barrier. She took care of me like a fierce lioness though, but I never rebelled. Well, not usually. I – We- never needed my father. We are perfectly capable by ourselves. _

_We are._

_We are._

_We are._

_I pretend that I don't hear the ragged weeping that comes from her room at night. The small signs that remind me that she remembers he is gone. _

_I pretend that everything is okay, that everything is all right, and that our hearts have healed. _

_They haven't. _

_We aren't. _

_And we never will be._

Kai looked up at the bright light streaming from the lamp and blinked. He hardly noticed that the day had gone. He blinked again, and for a moment, he thought back to Sora's pain of the worse kind, and his face broke out in pity. Betrayal. It was no harder nor easier that his childhood pains, but she had never gotten used to it. Never learned to school it into rage, which she could channel to fight, or get revenge. Revenge. Revenge was like a two-edged sword, fickle and dangerous. You'd always get bitten.

He schooled himself back to emotionless, his mind working as rapidly as it always did. Sora had never adjusted to men, as she put in up to being once bitten, twice shy. But she was afraid of the heartrending pain that love brought, but still wanted to taste the sweet of it.

Those wonderful things that you do 

_**  
They got me feelin' **_

_**  
In love with you**_

_**  
In love with you**_

He could have been her once, but then he had matured. She was the sweet to his bitter, the innocence to his guilt, the angel to his devil, the fire to the ice. Loving her, he realized, was easy. It was getting her to love him, which was hard.

_**  
That loving you is easy**_

_**  
Comes so naturally**_

_**  
Loving you is easy**_

_**  
Comes so naturally**_

He stood, grabbed Dranzer, and headed out. Ray, reading, waved a lazy hand to greet him. Kai smirked when he saw the book's title. _How to Train Your Observation Skills. _Ray waved, and then went back to avidly reading. Then he sat up.

"Wait a minute. _Kai?"_

Sora's POV

**_I would give you laughter_**

_**  
And Oh so much more than that**_

_**  
Oh yes I would (a oo)**_

_**  
Anything you're after**_

Sora stepped out of the bathroom and sighed luxuriously, stretching and cracking bones. She toweled her hair dry and sat on her bed, feeling at long last, that she was clean, though feeling in your mind and feeling in your heart and in your mind that you are really clean is totally different. She still felt his loathing and insults clinging to her like slime from the worst kind of swamp.

_**I would climb the highest mountain**_

_**  
to bring it back**_

_**  
you better believe  
**_

Although she knew she wasn't tired- she slept for more than ten straight hours- a kind of fatigue tugged at her, making her movements slow and sluggardly, pulling her down. _When all else fails, _Sora decided, _get ice cream. _Preferably Ben & Jerry's.

Kai sat at the edge of the beyblade plate, pulling his knees in and resting his forehead on them. Dranzer rested loosely in his palm.

**/ Just apologize. /**

/What/

**/ To Sora. /**

/Thank you, Captain Obvious. / The sarcasm was dripping.

**/Fine Mr Grumpy-pride-comes-first, I'll spell it out for you. It wasn't solely her fault. /**

/You are kidding me, right/ His pride took over. / She was the one who said she hated me. /

**/You just don't understand do you/ **Dranzer communicated patronizingly.

/ Dammit, can't you just tell it to me straight/

**/ It won't be as fun. Ta–ta for now/ **With a last sarcastic remark, Dranzer vanished. Or at least shut up for a while.

Kai groaned.

Trust a sarcastic bitbeast to get the last word.

_Then he straightened, his eyes shining with cold pride. His legs slipped into a defensive stance, his body coiled as if to strike. His hands were clenched into fists, and his knuckles were stained white. His eyes were terrifying, bloodstained iron in the shape of irises. It was amazing, the way that ice and fire combined in his eyes. Sora knew, now she had to fight for her victory._

_On the sidelines, their teammates watched on, in horror, fascination, interest, or curiosity. For what seemed like ages, the competitors looked at each other, and seemed to be conversing. But how could they converse? By reading each other's lips? Chaos started to form in the stadium. They were not moving, though their blades fought still. _

"_Guardian Driger! Attack and be done with this!" The sound rose above all, though nobody detected the slight quiver in her voice. The crowd was on their feet, cheering their favorites on._

Please, Guardian Driger…. I need you now. _Her eyes ached from holding back tears, her heart was wounded, her pride and dignity shredded, and her mind could barely function. All she knew was to defeat him, defeat him and be done with it. _Please… beat him. _She felt Guardian Driger's presence in her mind. _**Sora… Maybe it will be best to just leave this… You and Kai have to resolve your differences… no matter how irreconcilable they may be.**

Driger, just do it! Please. _She felt a salty tear touch an eyelash. _Now! _Weakness, strength, distress, and iron pride melding back together, (albeit slowly) in her mind. _Do it, Guardian Driger. You swore to protect me. I will hold you to that promise now! _I will not let him have the satisfaction of seeing me cry, seeing me other than strong and proud. I may break, but I will not, will **not **bend. _Driger paused, troubled. _Sora-_ **Do it**, Guardian Driger. _Driger sensed the undercurrent of sorrow, anger and hurt in her voice._

_Driger attacked. _

_Kai's face was stone, cold, unresponsive and emotionless. A strong stream of memories built up, roaring in his mind. Sobbing in a cold cell. Meeting Sora. Bringing her out. He closed that part of his mind, like closing a chapter of a book, knowing now, was not the time for nostalgia or reminiscence. It was time to fight. _

_He felt cold, unfeeling. Even though his features seemed frozen, his brain still worked. Now it was telling him to win, to show Sora that he was not hurt, was just as before. Even though he wasn't._

**Kai? Do I fight back? **_Dranzer could sense his pride and uncertainty running through him, battling it out. Pride that Sora had just scorned him, or he uncertainty of whether she meant it or not. There was still the intimate side of him that he barely revealed, that only Dranzer knew._

Show her what you're made of_. The lack of emotion in this statement made Dranzer blink._

**Kai?**

I answered, didn't I! _He snapped. His façade was fading, his walls cracking. _

**Yes, but- **_Kai's steady, below-negative-temperature voice cut off Dranzer's last statement_.

"Dranzer, my bloody heart's been broken, and may I remind you what happened the last time that happened. ……… Dranzer! Finish This! Final Attack!" _His voice was a deadly whisper, carrying more than a hint of despair._

_**It was cold, winter, North Pole cold in the cell. A young boy shuddered, trying desperately to warm himself up. His warm breath caused clouds of steam as he curled up in the fetal position, shaking his head desperately. His voice trembled. "They can't…can't…be… go...gone." He chanted, desperately ridding his head of the image of his parent's dead bodies.**_

_**But as he cleared his head, sinister soldiers made of the stuff from nightmares crept in by the ton, making him shudder and whimper. He looked like he was having a fit, and even the hardest heart could not look on without the slightest twinge of sympathy. As his bitbeast, Dranzer felt the extent of his pain and bore it along with him, but it was an awful strain.**_

"**_Maybe it'll be better, if you just let the pain go away… Forget the memories,"_ _Dranzer said quietly. Kai was so outraged he even kept silent and steamed for a while. _**

"_**Easy for you to say! You don't know what its like, you don't know anything! It's not that easy! I'd never do that, they're my parents! You're just a dumb bitbeast… You never lost anyone important before, you don't know how much it hurts!" Kai screamed. Tears rolled brokenly from the raging fire of his eyes.**_

_**He closed his eyes and blocked Dranzer from his mind completely, tears dropping down, down, down. That night, Dranzer experienced true pain, as he was cut off from the world and Kai.**_

It was threat, in a way, but more like an expression of how deeply his despair was rooted. Nevertheless, Dranzer obeyed.

_Nobody heard what he was saying at first, but then his voice built up into a rushing crescendo._

"…_Dranzer! Finish this! Final Attack!"_

_The beyblades fought, clashing as the sound rose louder and louder, filling the stadium, till people were on their feet and cheering. Then Dranzer swept G. Driger to the edge of the dish, so G. Driger was balanced precariously between the raised tip and the swoop of the dish. Then Dranzer knocked it out of the dish a one savage move. It was so strong that when Guardian Driger hit the floor, it broke into pieces. The crowd hushed down to the softest of whispers. Not even the annoying emcee congratulated the winner. Everyone watched the two, intrigued at what was going to happen next._

_Dranzer spun on._

_Kai waited still as a statue._

_Sora bit her lip so hard it started to bleed._

Sora opened her eyes before the memories could torment her longer. Even in her daydreams the nightmare lived. She put a scoop of ice cream into her mouth and gave herself up to the pure, unadulterated sweetness and the rush of endorphins that the ice cream brought. No way was she going to face that lying, sneaking, rat-faced bastard that Kai was. Not yet.

Even though she knew she would deny it, a tear leaked into the ice cream.

**This time, this place**

**  
Misused, Mistakes**

**  
Too long, too late**

**  
Who was I to make you wait?**

**  
Just one chance**

Kai sat back, glaring at everything balefully, like an overly suspicious, morbid cat. He was in a bad mood because the only things he could do to cheer himself up to a reasonable degree of happiness (means until he's not happy or sad) were

Meet Sora. Clearly that was out.

Train. With Dranzer out of his mind, that was also clearly out.

Beat Tyson up. Good choice, but the freaking coward would probably lock himself in his room.

No _wonder_ he was in a bad mood.

**  
Just one breath**

**  
Just in case there's just one left**

**  
'Cause you know,**

**  
You know, you know**

**That I love you**

To hell with it. Sora watched sordid romance movies, turning most of it off after the heartbreak part, swallowing ice cream mechanically and crying, emotions depleting her body's energy. Not that there was a lot of it anyway. Even with her eyes trained on the screen, her mind was overactive, imagining she and Kai as the heroine and hero, flinging things at each other, fuming over petty misunderstandings, sulking like children then _finally _kissing each other senseless.

**I have loved you all along**

**  
And I miss you**

**  
Been far away for far too long**

**  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me**

But deep inside she knew it could never happen. Kai was too stubborn or serious to get angry over silly things. She was quite the opposite. She was stubborn too, but she was too insecure to let anything go. And little did she know that was why he loved her. That she wasn't sure he loved her or she was sure that every girl he talked or touched was in love with him. That was probably why she had overreacted when she saw him with Hilary.

Well, maybe not. That was her opinion.

What she needed right now was a best friend. Someone you could confide in, someone you could gripe with, someone you weren't ashamed to cry, someone that she could watch completely _sad_ and stupid movies with, someone she could blast loud music with. But now she'd settle for someone she could trust.

That used to be Lorelei, or Kai. Needless to say, she didn't have anyone right now. Another tear slid down her cheek. She stood, upsetting the ice-cream carton. She wiped away the tears. She felt sick of crying. She felt sick of feeling sorry for herself.

Hell, she was sick of feeling sick.

She switched off the television, grabbed her jacket and G. Driger, and stormed out of the room.

**And you'll never go**

**  
Stop breathing if**

**  
I don't see you anymore**

On my knees, I'll ask

**  
Last chance for one last dance**

**  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand**

**  
All of hell to hold your hand**

She breathed deeply as she headed for the park where the Beybladers usually trained, feeling nostalgic for the simpler, nicer times when they trained and teased each other. Fun times… She stalked to the blade ring, feeling the cool night's wind ruffling her hair, lifting it like a halo round her head. She relished the rush of old memories, startled as she realized a tear tumbled down, meeting her cheek, sliding down her smooth skin.

She gave a start when she saw a dark figure huddled up at the base of the ring.

**  
I'd give it all**

**  
I'd give for us**

**  
Give anything but I won't give up**

**  
'Cause you know,**

**You know, you know**

As all clichéd movies turned out, it was Kai. She swallowed, cursing her luck. She wasn't ready for this, for him. She willed her tears back, refusing to cry in front of him.

**That I love you**

**  
I have loved you all along**

**  
And I miss you**

**  
Been far away for far too long**

Kai lifted his head, sensing another presence. He blinked the tears away and unfolded his long, lanky frame. He looked down and into red-rimmed brown eyes.

**  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me**

**  
and you'll never go**

**  
Stop breathing if**

**  
I don't see you anymore**

**So far away**

**  
Been far away for far too long**

**  
So far away**

**  
Been far away for far too long**

**  
But you know, you know, you know**

I wanted

**  
I wanted you to stay**

**  
'Cause I needed**

**  
I need to hear you say**

**  
That I love you**

**  
I have loved you all along**

**  
And I forgive you**

**  
For being away for far too long**

**  
So keep breathing**

**  
'Cause I'm not leaving**

**  
Hold on to me and, never let me go**

_(Far Away by Nickelback)_

Ray: Hm… Max in his sugar-intoxicated state or pure idiocy?

Me: Oh I am just so tempted.

Ray: ……… Really?

Me: Please wait while I perfect the perfect are-you-kidding-or-are-you-just-naturally-stupid teenager-esque look.

Ray: I take that as a no.

Me: **Perfected the Look**

Ray: Fine… Don't get on my case.

Max: Watcha… like… talking about?

Me: How incredibly stupid, idiotic, ass-iotic, deaf, blind, dumb, retarded, freak, weirdo, bitchy……

Max: Hey… I'm not exactly feeling the vibe here…

Ray: **Rolls eyes** No duh.

Max: ……… Is that sarcasm?

starsinthetwilight: ……And now we leave you on the latest episode of the Blonde, Clueless and Idiotic.

Ray: Teenage angst is always good to have on your side.

Me: My sister.

Max: She is…like…your sister?

Me: No Max, she is my mother-in-law.

Max: WHAT? So you are…like…married?

Me: ARGH!


End file.
